


Kill Me Slow

by readitson



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Asphyxiation, Bottom Gavin Reed, Bottom Upgraded Connor | RK900, Bratty Gavin, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Hate Sex, Impact Play, Inflation, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Office Sex, Phone Sex, Porn, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, some degrading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-10-13 13:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readitson/pseuds/readitson
Summary: Gavin and Nines are left alone after hours. Hatred turns to something else as they push each other just a little too far and Gavin finds himself in a position he never thought he'd be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maderi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maderi/gifts).



> I wrote this as a gift for Mechformers for a holiday exchange!!! I'm sorry it took a while but I really hope you enjoy this because I certainly enjoyed writing it ooo boy  
> & I hope you dont mind the uh, kinks I shamelessly added,,, I really hope you like it:)
> 
> fics song: I feel like I'm drowning - Two Feet
> 
> the wonderful nova did some fantastic artwork for this- check it out! https://twitter.com/deadbynova/status/1087153234165280768
> 
> find me on twitter @dirtyandr0id & yell with me

Gavin slowly peered over his screen, giving his partner the most intense glare he could muster in the dimly lit office. His teeth set on edge as the android relentlessly typed on his keyboard, fingers pressing down with quick and precise vigor. He stared at him as long as he could, the effort of keeping his mouth shut in danger of giving him an aneurysm. He didn’t think it was possible, but the clicking got louder and he knew it was just to spite him.

He had bit his tongue long enough and took a deep breath to speak, when Nines broke the silence.

“Is there something on my face, Detective?”

Gavin’s eye twitched and he squeezed his computer mouse in his hand. Gavin was insufferable, he knew that, but he would tell anyone that listened that he was _nothing_ compared to that plastic piece of shit. “No. But there will be my fist if you don’t stop that fucking obnoxious typing.”

Nines raised his eyebrows, mocking surprise at Gavin’s aggressive response. His eyes didn’t even leave his screen, not granting him the satisfaction of paying him any attention. He knew it would piss Gavin off. It did. “I’m just doing my work, Detective.”

“You don’t need to fucking type like that. Bet you don’t need to type at all. Do your weird robot shit quietly, or leave me the fuck alone,” he barked.

Nines pursed his lips. Gavin hated when he did that. The look on his face just proved he thought he was better than him. Like Gavin was something disgusting stuck on the bottom of his shoe. His too perfect face was always pulled into a too perfect snotty expression. Whoever designed his features to be so flawless and made his lips that smooth deserved a slap.

His eyes finally flicked up to regard Gavin, but somehow that made it worse. He stopped typing to place his elbows on the table and clasp his hands together, resting his chin on them like some haughty executive. He looked at Gavin for a few seconds longer than necessary and Gavin clenched his jaw.

“If you can recall, _Detective_ , it was per your request I type instead of doing my, ‘weird robot _shit’_ ,” he replied, every word purposefully jabbing Gavin’s buttons that should not be pressed.

He squinted at Nines and talked low, putting as much venom in his voice as possible. “You have some nerve. You’re here because you were built by _us_. Show some fucking respect.” He pulled up his half of the paperwork on his screen and began stabbing the keys with his fingers. Nines watched him with an air of amusement as his lips twisted up in that disgustingly smug way.

“I have… some form of respect for those who made me. You, on the other hand, haven’t done a single thing to warrant respect from me in the slightest,” he stated. Gavin’s nostrils flared and he stood up, chair flying back.

They stared each other down for what felt like an eternity, before Gavin stormed off to the break room. He was sick of it, sick of the constant backtalk, sick of the smarmy bastard always being one step ahead never showing signs of weakness. He was quick- too quick for Gavin- but hell if he was ever going to let him know that.

He poured his coffee and left it black, letting the bitter taste fill his mouth as he simmered in his frustration. He considered snatching his coat and leaving his shitty partner in the dust. But he knew he’d just be giving Nines what he wanted. He didn’t want to give in, he couldn’t be the first to snap. It was like that enough of the time already. Always him to yell and get angry, to show how much it was getting to him. He drank his coffee and committed to staying.

Leaning against the counter, he closed his eyes and stretched his neck out, clicking it to relieve some of the pressure. Being stuck at his desk was the worst part of his job. He wished he had just done the paperwork when he got in that morning, but he got caught up in backseat policing Tina’s new case until she told him to fuck off and it was somehow already 5 o’clock. So, he was stuck with a pissy partner and an unfinished backlog of unfiled reports for the evening. Lucky him.

His neck clicked just right and he let out a noise of satisfaction, the relief making him forget the shitty night for one precious moment. He righted his head and opened his eyes to an unwelcome sight, bringing the good feeling to an abrupt end. Nines had, at some point, entered the break room with the creepy stealth he possessed and was stood in the doorway, arms crossed leaning against the frame.

It weirded Gavin out the difference between that things deviancy and Connor’s. Nines did human things, he clearly had free will, but everything he did seemed too clean to be human. He was too clinical, too piercing. Whenever Gavin looked in his eyes they were an unnaturally clear blue, like looking into freezing cold ice water. It made his stomach drop, his hair stand on end, his breath pick up. Just a glance from the imposing figure booted him into fight or flight. He couldn’t predict anything of what he was going to do at any moment- held in suspense of his every move. It drove him crazy.

“I thought you might have left,” Nines commented from the door. Gavin kept his composure cool, tilting his head away from Nines like he wasn’t phased by his presence.

“Wouldn’t you love that.”

Nines frowned. “Why would you leaving please me? That just makes our work slower. Contrary to what you might think, I don’t enjoy being held back by you, Reed.”

“I work my own way with my own rules. And if anything, you’re holding me back,” he retorted.

Nines huffed what could have been a laugh. “I have done nothing but make your job easier. You don’t know how irritating it is being stuck with an ineffective partner. I can really hold you back if I wanted, make your life hell. There wouldn’t be a thing you could do about it.”

Like a dog with a bone, Gavin saw the challenge presented and snatched it between his teeth. “Like fuck you could.”

“Are you asking me to prove it, Detective?” he provoked, demeanor as cocky as ever. He had stopped leaning against the doorway and Gavin wasn’t sure when it happened, but he was definitely closer to him than he had been before.

“I’m asking you to stop talking shit, asshole. I’ve worked here for years and you’re just a piece of plastic. You can’t touch me.”

Something flashed in his eyes and Gavin nearly lost grip on his coffee when Nines started stalking towards him. The tension in the room was so thick, his gaze so intense, it glued him to the spot. Panic flashed in his brain. Could he really hurt him? Wouldn’t he be destroyed for harming a human? Weren’t there protocols about this? He had ignored the revolution as much as possible- he had no idea what their rights were anymore. Maybe they were allowed to hurt people. Maybe he really was in danger. He thought about laughing it off, asking if he really would hurt him. He had just been joking after all.

Nines had almost reached him and Gavin knew he probably looked as pale as he felt. The cold in his eyes washed over his skin, the sensation like being dropped in a freezing lake and finding himself trapped under the ice, body slowly seizing up, breath going into a panic.

Inches from his nose, Nines stopped.

“Go on,” he dared, staring down at Gavin. “Tell me again how I can’t touch you.”

Gavin swallowed. Nines’ eyes flicked down to watched the movement like a shark. He was smelling his fear, circling him, waiting in the water to strike. It was terrifying, but Gavin wasn’t going to back down.

“You wouldn’t dare,” he snarled.

The coffee smashed to the floor. An iron vice grip encase his wrist and rendered it immobile. Nines slammed his arm up against the cupboard behind him and pinned it there, movement so fast Gavin barely had time to register what was happening. He let out a small grunt of surprise. The alarms ringing in his head pounded loudly as he struggled and realized he was stuck. It was physically impossible to fight a machine. He may as well have been trapped under a bus.

“I warned you against testing me,” Nines tutted. The way he was looking at him made Gavin’s breath catch in his throat.

“You’re… you’re just plastic. You’re _my_ partner, I own you,” Gavin spat. It was dangerous, it was stupid, but he couldn’t help himself.

Nines was glaring at him like he wanted to eat him alive. But Gavin would never admit when he was in the lion's den, even with his head between its jaws. Nines didn’t take kindly to the taunt and Gavin’s other hand got rammed against the cupboard. Both trapped and restrained above him.

“There’s only one way out of this,” Nines informed him darkly, “you admit I’m superior. You apologize to me and do whatever I say without a word. Then you tell everyone that I’m the best damn partner you’ve ever worked with and do your fucking job.” His voice was danger, something to his tone Gavin had only heard drips of before. This was the bottom of the ocean.

“Fuck you,” Gavin growled.

If he had been trapped underwater before, the surface was long gone to him now. Nines’ eyes flashed red, reflecting his LED in the low lit room. He grinned. Finally smelling blood in the water. He bit down on Gavin’s neck and he let out a shaky gasp. The teeth were sharp, piercing into his flesh, precise in finding the most sensitive pressure point. He felt his tongue sweep over the skin and leave it raised with goosebumps and damp with saliva. He hated to admit it, but his knees trembled, and he was grateful for the hands holding him up.

Nines began to suck and tug at his flesh, no doubt leaving marks in his wake. Gavin struggled weakly against his grip, but was met with nothing but sturdy hands and teeth against his throat. Nines finally pulled back. His eyes looked different, clouded, suddenly the clear blue was overcome with storms. He studied Gavin’s face. “You can stop me right now, Detective. You just have to say it,” he offered, eyes ravenous.

Gavin stared back at him. They both knew what the answer was. Nines couldn’t hide the smile that tweaked the corner of his lips.

Their mouths finally collided. Aggression, anger, desperation, as much give as there was take, as much power as there was relenting. They surged forwards and gave in completely and crashed together like the wind and sea. Lips and teeth and ferocity in every movement. Nines held both of Gavin’s wrists in one hand and kept him trapped, the other hand ghosting down his body, leaving him with baited breath. It reached the hem of his shirt and slid upwards, dragging over the skin of his stomach and making him shudder.

“Still not saying anything?” Nines practically purred against his ear.

Gavin bit his lip. Nines let out a low moan, surprising Gavin with the break in self control. That, or he wanted him to hear it.

“Never thought I’d see the day I got you to shut that mouth of yours.” He licked his lips and lifted his hand high up Gavin’s torso, a thumb brushing over his nipple and coaxing a small noise out of him. “I always thought about getting you under my mercy. Making you unable to bite back at me. I was right, just add a little pressure and you buckle,” he mocked.

Gavin frowned in his haze and opened his mouth, but Nines was on him in seconds, sealing his lips with messy, feverish kissing. A slender leg slipped between Gavin’s. He could feel Nines’ thigh against his crotch, pressing just enough to get him panting in anticipation. It was no secret between them that Gavin was hard, the minute Nines had him against the cupboard his arousal was obvious.

He wanted to pretend he had no idea how he got there. But he also knew exactly how, and had followed Nines every step of the way. The cold exterior, the destain, something about it set Gavin alight. It infuriated him, made him feel like his skull would burst. No matter what he admitted to out loud, deep down he couldn’t get enough of his attention. His stomach twisted with the proximity, his brain lost all rationality, his heart thumped loudly in his chest. Nines breathed against his lips, the lull in the action making Gavin feel dizzy with need.

“Bastard,” he finally hissed out. That seemed to be enough to prompt him to move, because suddenly he tugged Gavin forward and spun him round. He bent him over and pressed his front against the counter, grabbing a fistful of his hair and forcing his head down against the surface.

“You still don’t know how to show respect, do you?” he tutted. The hand not gripping Gavin’s hair trailed around his waist to the front of his jeans, only a few quick movements before the buttons were undone and they were being pulled down over his ass. “Looks like I’ll have to teach you a lesson,” Nines threatened. Gavin stood in his boxers, uncertain, turned on, pinned down. He wriggled a little and the hand in his hair tightened more, pain bursting at his scalp.

A loud slap echoed through the otherwise empty room and Gavin jolted forwards, letting out gasp. The impact of Nines’ hand against his ass stung, and his ears burned with embarrassment.

“What the f-” he tried to protest, but Nines just spanked him again, harder. He tried to grasp at the counter, get a hold on something, push against him. He didn’t want to just bend down and submit, but the arousing pain was clouding his head and he wasn’t strong enough to resist.

He knew he was pushing for more. With anyone else he wouldn’t have stood for it, but there was something about the fact it was Nines punishing him. Nines who was always composed, needing control. Gavin wanted to test that. He wanted to see how much he could get away with. He wanted the fight and the challenge and the promise of what Nines would do.

Gavin swallowed thickly. “Is that all you got? Huh? That the best y-” Nines slapped him hard. He closed his eyes and let his face press against the countertop, breathing heavy. The hand striked again and Gavin whimpered.

“Ask me,” Nines commanded, voice ringing out.

Gavin panted. “What?”

“Ask me,” He repeated, hand smacking him even harder. Gavin’s breath was pushed out of him with every hit, struggling to catch it again enough to reply.

“Ask you _what_?”

“To fuck you,” he spat. “That’s what you want isn’t it? For me to fuck you. To throw you around, and ruin you completely. I see it in your eyes, Reed. It’s written all over your body. Every word you say screams you want to be fucked so hard you can’t walk.”

Gavin felt dizzy as the blood rushed from his head straight to his crotch. He swallowed hard as his mouth felt dry and he couldn’t figure out what to think. It shouldn’t be that good. It shouldn’t sound so perfectly dirty and delicious.

“I want to fuck you, Gavin. If you don’t ask me nicely, I’m leaving and you’ll never have this opportunity again.” At the mention of his name Gavin’s thoughts cleared. The threat was real, Nines’ voice low in his ear. He’d never heard Nines use his first name before. He wanted to hear it again.

Distractingly, Nines’ hand roamed the curve of his ass, the back of his thighs, dancing over areas that made Gavin’s body shiver. The ball was in his court. His mind went round in circles. His pride, the fact he was bending over for a fucking android. But he really didn’t want him to leave.

Hearing Nines admit he wanted to fuck him put Gavin in an insatiable frenzy, all he could think about was how good it would feel. How wrong it would be. They hated each other. They were completely different. They were at work. So many reasons to say no, but it didn't matter. He acted like it was a difficult choice to make, but when it really came down to it, Gavin would let Nines do anything he wanted.

“Fuck me,” Gavin finally mumbled. He had to push the words through gritted teeth. The shame of it burning a hole in his stomach.

“What was that?”

“I said fuck me,” he repeated.

Nines laughed. Actually laughed. The sensation tickling the back of his neck. He crowded closer behind him, pressing his lips right under his ear. “That’s a good boy,” he whispered.

Gavin let out a slow breath and somehow felt himself get harder. He hated it, but everything Nines said made his heart beat faster. He tightened his jaw and clenched his hands into fists. He didn't want Nines to know it was getting him that bothered, and he tried to struggle against him in protest, but Nines was already five steps ahead. He hooked a finger into Gavin’s boxers and tugged them down, meeting his jeans around his knees. He stood bent over the break room counter shaking, legs half spread and ass bare.

“Now, now, Detective. What would people say if they saw you like this?” he taunted. “An officer of the law, bent over like an eager bitch for me. Allowing yourself to stand at the mercy of an android,” Nines tutted. “So desperate to get fucked, aren’t you?”

He didn't know where Nines learned to talk like that, but it was going to kill him. He knew of androids capable of having sex. He hadn't known Nines was capable too. At his words, maybe his ass might’ve instinctively pushed back a little, but he wasn’t in control anymore, so who could blame him?

“I asked you a question,” Nines growled, slamming his hand down on Gavin’s ass once more. The strike on his naked skin made him yelp, pain now tenfold.

He hated himself for saying it, but it came out of him anyway. “Yes.”

“Good,” Nines praised.

He heard some wet sounds from behind him and tried to crane his neck. He could see Nines stood close behind, two of his fingers in his mouth and eyes glued to Gavin. When he pulled them out they were soaking wet, clear liquid shimmering in the minimal light. Androids creeped him out. He was still unsure what they could do, how they worked. He swallowed, suddenly feeling more vulnerable than he liked.

“Is something wrong? Would you like to stop?” Nines asked, all traces of mocking to his tone gone.

“...Do you know what you’re doing?” he asked cautiously.

Nines blinked at him. “Yes. In fact, you have yourself to thank for that, Detective.” Gavin frowned. Nines smirked down his nose at him, shark-like grin back on his face. “All it took was knowing your email, the password was easy. Once I was in I could find other devices you’d logged into. One simple search into your history and I discovered much more than I anticipated. Punishment, degrading, bondage and restraints. Sound familiar?”

Gavin’s heart leapt in his throat. “What the fuck are you looking through my shit for?” He tried to wriggle free again, but Nines held him fast.

“Are you saying my judgement was misplaced? That this wasn’t exactly what you wanted? Come on now, Detective. I thought you of all people would know me well enough by now. I know what I want and I get it. And I wanted you.”

Gavin shifted and felt Nines pressing up behind him. He cursed himself for being so transparent. Nines chuckled to himself. “Such a filthy pervert, some of the things I saw you watching. I could sync up the stream you know? Sometimes I’d be watching at exactly the same time you were. Just imagining you touching yourself to it, picturing the way you’d moan and tremble.” As he spoke, his fingers traveled down towards Gavin’s exposed hole. He startled at the wet sensation of them against his entrance and Nines kicked his feet apart a little more.

“I wonder if you ever touched yourself like this?” He pushed one finger inside slowly and Gavin gasped, eyes squeezing shut as Nines began to drag it out and back in again. “Fucked yourself alone in your room, hoping to relieve your filthy lust. Did you ever think about me when you did it? I saw android porn on there too. You’re a dirty liar. Pretending like you loathed us so much, then going home and getting off to it. Is that why you hate me so much? You can’t admit how much you want me to fuck you like the disgusting slut you are?”

Gavin let out a moan and felt the shame mix low with his arousal. He had searched android porn. Watched it with eyes glued to the screen, feverishly picturing Nines in its place. He watched men getting fucked by them, destroyed until they couldn’t speak and could only cry out in desperation. If Nines had been watching it too… How long had he known? How long had he looked at Gavin and known everything he was hiding, all the times he’d bullshitted right to his face.

“I hadn’t even thought about masturbation. To me, it didn’t serve any purpose. But one night I saw you watching two men fucking each other in a dimly lit room and I noticed one looked so similar to you. It's safe to say I couldn’t help my curiosity. I couldn’t stop thinking about you, how you were touching yourself. I felt myself getting aroused, sliding a hand down into my briefs. I imagined it was your hand, you on your knees before me, hands and lips all over me, moaning like you couldn’t get enough.” His voice sounded rougher, less perfect than it had ever been. He added another finger inside Gavin.

“Fucking Christ,” Gavin breathed out. The fingers felt so good, slender and long and reaching all the right places. He thought about the times Nines must have been getting off the same time he was. The times he must have came with Gavin on his mind. He needed more. “Another,” he managed to say.

“Don’t get demanding with me,” Nines scolded. He added another finger, but once they were inside, he stopped.

Gavin breathed heavily and banged a fist on the counter. “Don't fucking stop,” he said, annoyed.

“Shut up,” Nines snapped back. “If you want it so badly, you’re going to have to do it yourself. That’s what you get for being a brat. Fuck yourself on my fingers, go on.”

He let out a noise of frustration, but desire coiled in his stomach and he wasn’t too proud to push himself off and back onto Nines’ fingers in desperation. It was needy and pathetic and if he wasn’t so turned on he would be embarrassed, but the feeling was too good to let go to waste. He shamelessly bounced himself back and forth, fucking himself on the three fingers and letting out small grunts. They brushed his prostate and Gavin let out a shuddered gasp. Nines withdrew them and Gavin froze, empty, desperate, crazed. “Please,” he bit out, struggling to look back at Nines with the hand still pushing his head down.

“Quiet,” Nines said, the sound of a belt followed by a zipper following the word.

Gavin obeyed, silently praying Nines was done teasing and was finally going to fuck him. It was pitiful how fast he was to accept it, how little fight he gave against letting himself get ruined. His bravado was torn down in seconds by just how eager he was. Nines had seen right through him from the start.

He felt the press of Nines’ cock at last and bit his lip. It rubbed lightly over his fucked open hole and before he had time to think it was pushing inside. He let out a loud moan of relief, the sensation of being filled up the only thing he craved. It overwhelmed him as Nines continued to thrust forward, a lot bigger than he'd anticipated leaving his breaths fast and shallow. He felt Nines’ thighs press against the back of his and attempted to get accustomed to just how full he was. He could feel his cock reach so far inside him, take up so much space it made him light headed. The cold of the counter on his cheek kept him grounded but he still couldn’t believe he was there. Nines pulled back and snapped forwards and Gavin felt like screaming. He could barely breathe, every sensation heightened and skin tingling with how insatiably aroused he was.

“Is this what you wanted?” Nines growled, ramming him into the counter again and again. “You tease me, insult me, try get a rise out of me every day so I lose control. Is that it? You want me to snap? Well, you win. I’m going to fucking destroy you.”

Gavin was almost sobbing. The aggressive pounding reducing him to a drooling mess as he was held down and mercilessly fucked. He didn't even recognize himself. He couldn't recognize Nines either. The sound of his voice uneven, emotional, uncalculated. Gavin finally saw what it was like when he let go, and it was fucking hot.

“You like this?” Nines spat, tugging on his hair.

“Yes,” Gavin moaned, “yes, yes. Fuck, I fucking hate you.” His nails scratched at the counter, unable to grip anything and fingers shaking.

Nines’ hand slid over his throat and began to squeeze. “You disgust me,” he whispered in his ear. “You deserve nothing more than being bent over and fucked into submission. Every time you open your mouth I want to choke you until you can't breathe.” Gavin gasped and moaned weakly, hand going to clutch at Nines’ arm. He didn't try pull it away, didn't pose any resistance. He just held on.

Nines groaned low and put more pressure against his windpipe, hips working hard at slamming him forward. Gavin began to choke, his breath became struggled wheezing and eyes rolled back at how good it felt. There was black spots in his vision and burning in his lungs that warned him he needed air. He knew he didn't need a safe word, knew he wouldn't need to tap out. He trusted Nines. The sensation of blacking out was just washing over him before Nines’ grip lessened, easing up enough for Gavin to gulp down fast breaths.

“You're pathetic.” There was a sudden vibration inside him and Gavin whined. “So much desperation. I could practically smell it on you. Pathetic, needy, begging to be taught a lesson.” It took a moment for him to realize the vibrating was Nines’ cock and he croaked out a moan. His cock was vibrating inside him. It sent sparks shooting out through his body and he thought he was going to pass out from how overwhelmed he felt. He was fully sobbing, unable to hold anything in any longer.

“Look at you. Such a good little bitch, bent over and willing for me. Thought you'd like the added sensation.” Nines smirked and upped his pace, and Gavin wasn't sure he'd be able to last much longer.

“Touch yourself,” Nines allowed.

Gavin moaned with relief. He shifted his hand stiffly, body stung out and rigid with tension. He wriggled it down and had just enough space to grasp his dick and stroke himself with Nines' punishing thrusts. He felt so turned on he could barely move. Pushed so far to the edge, so abused and shamed, and it was the horniest he'd ever been in his life. The feeling of the cock deep inside him, his hand sliding over his own, all of Nines' words dripping over his body filling him with humiliation. It was too much. 

Nines squeezed his throat hard again and every inch of Gavin felt like it was on fire. The lack of breath made him shake all over and desperately chase the end. He heard Nines’ breath behind him and the blessed command rang out through the dark room. “Come.”

Gavin cried out as he spilled over his fingers and onto the counter. His whole body clenched and the burning of his muscles was replaced with nothing but pleasure. He didn't think he'd ever felt so fucking good in his life. The relief, the warmth, the tingling all over making him forget he could feel anything else but this incredible sensation. It lasted for what felt like ages. Eyes closed and the grip on his neck disappearing so a flood of oxygen came rushing in. It made him come even harder, the last of it messily dripping from his cock.

Somewhere in his haze he felt Nines’ rhythm stutter and heard him groan. He could feel the come spilling inside him. The vibrating stopped but he could feel it pulsing, filling him even more. His sticky hand brushed lightly against his abdomen and the bulge was enough to force a surprised moan from him. He could feel Nines, feel his cock pressing inside him emptying itself into his stomach. He could barely register the sound of Nines moaning his name, his hearing grew fuzzy and he noticed spots in his vision. He succumbed to the blocking out of the world around him. Still conscious, but drifting in a haze.

Nines leaned forward and Gavin felt his head rest against his back. He could feel breath on his skin, and in a brief moment a light kiss was pressed there. His hand found Nines’ resting on the counter top and he hesitantly placed his own beside it, barely touching. Nines’ inched over slightly, before sliding over the top of Gavin's and finally linking their fingers. They stayed that way for a few moments, before Gavin's knees gave out and he slumped fully against the counter with a groan. Nines pulled out of him carefully and wrapped an arm around his middle, lifting him away from the counter and turning him round gently. Gavin managed to lean against it long enough for Nines to retrieve his clothes and help him put them on. He tried to tell him to fuck off, but the words rose up and seemed to die on his lips.

Nines looked at him silently. He seemed like he had something to say too, but his mouth remained closed.

Moments passed and Gavin's legs felt like jelly, visibly shaking as he struggled to keep himself upright. Wordlessly, Nines moved forwards and scooped him up in his arms. Gavin resented being picked up, but his head found itself resting against a surprisingly comfortable and warm chest. He mumbled something into it.

“I'm sorry, I didn't catch that,” Nines said, carrying him across the break room.

“-dont need your phckin help,” he grumbled.

He couldn't see him, but he could hear the smile in his voice. “Of course not.” He took him out the precinct and fished the keys out Gavin's pocket to unlock his car. He struggled weakly and Nines finally let him down.

He leaned against the car and clenched his jaw. “You tell anyone, and I'll kill you. Mark my fucking words.” It was as unconvincing as it was untruthful. Nines smirked.

“You have my silence on the matter. I'll take care of the paperwork. Goodnight, Detective Reed.”

Gavin eased his way into his car, and could feel the come dripping out from inside him. He swallowed. “Yeah. Night.”

He didn't look at Nines as he closed his car door and started the engine. He did up his seat belt and finally looked up, only to see him stood, hands clasped behind his back, perfectly composed. Like nothing happened. He wasn't sure if it was just the reflection of his headlights playing tricks on him, but he swore he saw Nines wink as he pulled out the parking lot. He gripped the wheel tightly as he drove away and failed to get Nines’ smirk out of his head. His phone buzzed, and at the next set of red lights he checked it to see a text.

**_Nines_ **

_Unfortunately I'm going to be unable to finish the paperwork tonight. We might have to stay late again tomorrow evening, if you have no other plans._

Gavin's heart raced and he typed out his reply.

**_Gavin_ **

_See you then._

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin tries to return to life as normal but its already too late. No matter how much he protests, Nines always gets under his skin.

Gavin returned to work the next day paranoid. He eased his way out his car and into the precinct, pretending he wasn't almost limping. He'd decided to wear a high collared shirt that just about hid the dark marks across his neck and prayed it wasn't too obvious. Though, he didn't have much hope when walking into a building full of detectives. Tina was the first to spot him, a few of the others glancing over at his struggle to his chair. She approached him despite his best efforts to avoid eye contact.

“Are you oka-”

“FIGHT,” Gavin yelled, panicked. Tina blinked at him and he cleared his throat. “I… I was in a fight.”

She gave him a funny look and Gavin held his breath. Whether she believed him or not, she just sighed and rolled her eyes. “Didn’t I tell you to cut out that reckless shit?”

He shrugged weakly and sat down, attempting to cover the hiss of pain as he sat. It was not going to be his day. But at least there was no sign of-

“Good morning, Detective.”

Gavin jumped. Eyes flying up to meet cold blue.

He tried to play it off cool, but looked over his desk with undeniable dread. Nines regarded him with a tight lipped smile and settled himself down in his seat opposite. He moved with such ease, full of wordless confidence that it made Gavin feel even more skittish. He made a non committal grunt in response and stared down at the files on his desk like they were the most interesting things in the room.

“No demand for coffee this morning? Is something wrong, Detective?”

Tina sat on Gavin's desk. “This idiot got into a fight.”

Nines leaned back in his chair, smiling slowly. “Is that right?” Gavin wanted to hit him.

“Serves you right for being a pain in my ass yesterday. Karma, bitch,” she said, flipping Gavin off and walking away to her desk.

He heard Nines chuckle. “Pain in the ass indeed,” he muttered.

Gavin opened his mouth to reply, but snapped it shut. He wasn't doing that. He wasn't letting him get a rise out of him. Rash decisions were what got him into the mess in the first place, he would be different. Take a leaf out of Nines’ book and not react to anything. He turned his focus on his paperwork and ignored the pricking feeling of eyes on him from across the desk.

He tried to be productive, he really did. But it just wasn’t working. His brain couldn't work properly being in such close proximity to Nines, no matter how much he wanted it to. His imposing presence made Gavin feel self conscious of everything he did, every breath he look, every time he shifted uncomfortably in his chair. The majority of the morning went by in silence and Gavin blatantly ignored any of Nines’ questions or comments.

“I'm going to the toilet,” he announced some way into the afternoon. He wasn't sure why he told him, but he felt like he needed Nines to know he wasn't escaping because of him. Even though that was exactly the reason.

The staff toilets weren't the best place to go for some air, but he felt suffocated by whatever it was radiating off Nines that morning. He was always difficult to be around, but there was something more, something extra that Gavin found unbearable. The things he’d got him to say, the person Gavin had become the night before. It was something he’d furiously tried to forget.

He stood in front of the sinks and splashed water on his face. The bags under his eyes were sunken and dark, ageing him beyond his own recognition. He felt weak, like Nines had stripped him of something important, something that had protected him.

He heard someone come in and wiped a damp hand down his face to get the excess water off. Glancing in the mirror he saw the reflection of Nines looming by the door and flinched. The sight startled him and instilled a certain kind of fear. Something about being caught, trapped, had his heart racing. He was ready to fight his way out, ready to punch and kick and refuse to acknowledge what happened between them ever. He could read nothing from Nines’ face, and he hated it.

“Reed,” Nines addressed him.

Always so formal. So collected. Though Gavin knew that not to be true. He had seen him out of control at last. Experienced him unkempt and raw and savage, felt what it was like when he dropped composure for a moment. Unhelpful memories were brought up and he bit them down.

He huffed and attempted to leave the toilets but Nines blocked him. “Move,” he barked, more aggressively than needed.

Nines stared down at him. “I'm afraid that's not possible right now. I would like to speak with you.”

“Well I don't want to speak to you. Move,” he repeated.

“Detective, I-”

“Don't. I don't want to talk. Fuck off.” He attempted to shove past him but Nines stayed rooted to the spot. It was like trying to move a brick wall.

He placed a hand on Gavin's chest and pushed him back a little. He looked at the contact between the hand and his body and thought he was going to have a heart attack.

“Gavin,” Nines said, quieter than expected.

There it was. His name on Nines’ lips again. It suddenly felt more intimate and Gavin swallowed.

“What,” he replied, breathier than he'd meant.

“You haven't looked at me all morning. You won't speak to me when I try discuss our cases. If us working together is going to be an issue, I can get transferred somewhere else relatively quickly. All I’d need is a few days. I would prefer not to leave, but I understand if you’re uncomfortable with my presence now and desire a new partner. It was not my intention to ma-”

Gavin watched his mouth move and somewhere in the middle of him speaking he stopped listening. The need itched at him, clawed at his skull, drew him in and under until he couldn’t bear it any longer. Eventually he gave in and shut him up with the most frustrated kiss he'd ever given in his life. He fisted his hands in the stupid Cyberlife jacket he still wore and gave him his answer. It chewed him up inside to admit, but he wanted to him to stay.

Nines seemed surprised, and a part of Gavin celebrated finally being able to do something unanticipated. It didn't stop him kissing back, however, and Gavin lost control as quickly as he'd gained it. He blinked and found himself half pushed into a stall with his shirt hiked up and Nines’ lips on his jaw.

Nines had broken him down again, and he was reveling in it, cockiness back in a matter of minutes. “Well, I suppose I have nothing to worry about. I noticed how sore you seem, Detective. Maybe I was a bit much for you,” he mocked, grinning against his skin.

“Fuck off,” he murmured, eyes half lidded and chest heaving. It felt like there were hands everywhere, Nines’ fingers finding their way over every part of him, overloading his brain with too many places to focus on at once. He was starting to get hard already and the heat that crept up his neck felt unbearable. It was like Nines did something to him, flicked some kind of switch from anger to unbelievable arousal and Gavin was powerless. They rutted against each other and Gavin gripped onto the androids ridiculously perfect hair.

He moaned and Nines started to slip a hand into his jeans when they heard voices from outside. They froze. The voices grew closer and the bathroom door opened just as Gavin shoved Nines back and slammed the stall door closed on him. He was not about to get caught. Especially not with that plastic shithead. He stood in the stall and held his breath, waiting.

“Oh. Hi, Nines,” he heard Ben say casually, heading straight to the urinals and not paying him much attention.

He hoped Nines had come up with a damn good excuse for being an android in a bathroom. If he wasn’t half hard and panicked about being found out, he would have found the predicament he’d shoved Nines into hilarious.

“Hello, Detective. I hope I’m not intruding, I just came in to remind Detective Reed that we have work to do. He’s been in there an awfully long time. I think he’s having some _trouble_.”

Gavin glared at the door so hard he was surprised there weren’t holes burnt through it. Seriously? Bowel problems? Real mature. Also not the kind of thing he would have expected from Nines- Gavin was definitely having an influence on him.

Well, he wasn’t about to get embarrassed over it. He was a professional, after all. “Ate a lot of Mexican last night, you know how it is,” he called from the stall.

He heard Ben walk over to the sinks and wash his hands. “Been there, buddy. Good luck,” he laughed, before heading out the door.

The moment he heard it close he threw the stall door open and gaped at Nines looking back at him. “That was you fucking plan? Pretend I was _“having some trouble”_? Jesus, I thought you were supposed to be smart.”

“Well, you didn’t exactly leave me with many options. And it was by far the most believable explanation. Unless you wanted me to tell him the truth?”

Gavin clenched his teeth. He didn’t like to admit it, but Nines was right, Ben had believed it at least. “Whatever. Next time just don’t trap me in the fucking bathroom.”

“I simply wanted a chance to speak with you in private. I know if I asked, you woul-”

“Would’ve said no. You’re right,” he answered sharply. “Just give me some space, Jesus. I don’t wanna talk. So what?”

“So, it's affecting your police work. I think you need to accept your little _thing_ for me, Reed, and then get on with your job.” There he was. The Nines offering to leave the precinct for Gavin’s sake gone, and replaced by this asshole again. That’s what Gavin got for letting his guard down and being sucked in by Nines again. God he hated the smug look on his face.

“The only _thing_ I have is for you getting the hell out my face,” he retorted.

Nines held his hands clasped behind his back calmly. Somehow his hair was back to being perfect and Gavin’s blood boiled.

“I’m quite distanced from you, Detective. You’re free to leave at any moment. Unless... you were waiting for my permission?” he added, a devilish smirk tugging on his lips. Gavin fumed and stormed out, too flustered to stand looking at the knowing grin on his face any longer. He wondered if it was too late to take Nines up on getting him transferred as far away from Gavin as possible.

He slumped back into his seat, instantly regretting not being more gentle the moment his ass hit the chair. He froze and closed his eyes, breathing to ten through the pain. He opened his eyes to see a steaming mug placed in front of him and Nines’ blank face staring down at his.

“Drink,” he said simply, then went back to his side and didn’t say another word.

Gavin purposefully didn’t touch it for a while. He glanced over at Nines, busy in his paperwork, and bit his lip. The smell of coffee wafted around him, and finally he relented, taking a long sip while it was still hot. It spread warmth through his body and he let out a quiet sigh. Somehow it eased some of the particularly bothersome stiffness in his muscles and he felt his joints relax a little. It tasted amazing. A hint of something sweet, but not sickeningly so. He wondered what was in it.

“Irish cream.” Gavin peered over at his partner. Nines made eye contact with him briefly. “There was some stashed in the break room. I thought it would help somewhat.”

Gavin pressed his lips together. Nines went back to his paperwork. They finished the rest of the day in silence and by the end of it, Gavin had gotten all of his work done in record time. For him at least.

He slung his jacket on and shut off his computer. Nines seemed to be nowhere in sight so he shrugged and headed for the exit.

“Wait,” He heard from behind him. He stopped and turned to see Nines walking briskly towards him. They both stood by the door and Gavin waited for him to speak. “Did you file the report from last week too?” he asked.

Gavin rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I did. You're not the only one with a brain round here.”

“Right.” Nines nodded. “Well. If there's no reason to say, I'll see you tomorrow then,” he said.

Gavin was sensing weird vibes coming off him and chose to let it not be his problem for once. He just wanted to go home and forget about everything. Nines was a distraction, a black hole that sucked Gavin in without mercy. He was also perfect, and clean, and straightforward. He didn't need Gavin muddying up his life anymore than he did.

“See you tomorrow.” They parted ways and Gavin traipsed to his car. It was for the best. If they stayed behind… if they repeated the night before… It was illegal, not to mention unbelievably bad decision making. They were work partners and they made the least sense to be any more than that. Gavin hated androids and Nines hated Gavin. That was how they were and that was how they would always be.

At his apartment Gavin yawned and dropped his keys on the counter. He changed into the softest, easiest to slip on sweatpants and eased himself onto the couch. The TV played for a while but everything bored him. It was a frustrating night to end a frustrating day. He wasn't tired enough to sleep yet, so he reached sluggishly for his laptop.

The night before, the moment in the bathroom that day, they dripped into his thoughts bit by bit. He’d tried to think of anything else, to not let it slip back into this mind, but was failing miserably. Both those times he had become someone unrecognizable. Someone tempted by soulless pale eyes and cold smooth hands. Someone that yearned for the punishing grip and spiteful tongue that plagued his dreams. Nines was something impossible to ignore.

There was so little self control left in Gavin, he bit his lip and felt the arousal simmer low in is gut. His fingers pulled up one of the old videos he watched a week or so ago and his heart raced. Did Nines still have access to what he was doing? Could he still spy on him? Would he be watching him right now? He chewed on his cheek and clicked on the video.

The first shot was of a poorly lit man on his knees before a faceless body in a black chair. The man did have a somewhat similar haircut and body type to Gavin, though he hadn't noticed until after Nines had said… He left the video to play and eyed his phone. He waited, a part of him wondering, hoping. It buzzed. He snatched it up and with a flip of his stomach, saw a text.

**Nines**

_My favourite one._

Gavin licked his lips and wrote out his reply.

**Gavin**

_Think about me._

He sent it and put his phone to the side. That's all he would say, all he would indulge. He turned his attention back to the video. Quietly, he watched the vague lookalike climb onto a bed and gesture for the other to join him. The camera must have shifted because the faceless one was no longer faceless. Unfortunately he didn't look like Nines, but it didn't matter. What mattered was the one that looked like him, because that's who the real Nines was looking at.

His hand reached into his sweatpants and lightly dragged over his hardening cock. He had been severely frustrated since they’d been interrupted earlier, after Nines worked him up so hard and so fast. It was nice to finally have time, to enjoy the feeling. Thinking about Nines doing the same thing made him shudder out a breath, the imagine his mind conjured up something maddeningly attractive.

In the video the lookalike lay on his back and the other straddled his face. His cock hovered over his lips and then he began thrusting down, pumping his cock in and out of lookalikes mouth, fucking his throat without hesitation. Gavin swallowed and tried to imagine the pressure of it in his throat, the overwhelming feeling of Nines inside his mouth.

There was a buzz and Gavin looked away from the video to see his phone ringing. He checked the ID and his stomach tightened as he saw Nines’ name on the screen. He watched it ring, heart thumping in his chest and feeling a rush of adrenaline as he impulsivity picked up the phone.

He answered, breath heavy, hand still gently stroking his cock. “What do you want?” he asked, doing his best to sound annoyed.

He heard nothing, and then Nines’ voice soft and low in his ear. “You still watching?”

Gavin had to close his eyes and focus hard on not coming just at the sound of his voice. “Yes,” he replied quietly.  

“Good boy,” Nines approved. Gavin regretted ever allowing Nines insight into his weaknesses, but he couldn’t help reacting to it all the same. The words of praise just fueled the fire and his grip on the phone tightened as Nines spoke more. “Hm, I can't stop thinking about how well you'd take my cock like that.”

Gavin moaned. All attempts at hiding what he was doing gone. There was something that set him alight when Nines talked so boldly, every word complete filth. The closeness of the voice in his ear made him tremble and his body reacted instantly to the encouragement.

The video played and he saw the lookalike choke a little bit, clutching onto the thighs beside his head as his throat was fucked raw. Nines hummed and he shivered. “Look at that. I bet you’d choke on my cock too, struggle to breathe but but still beg for more. Would you lie back and take it like a good little slut?”

Gavin's toes curled and he bucked into his hand. There it was again, Nines making him desperate, making him admit things he didn't want to. “Answer me, Gavin.” He could never deny him.

“Yes,” he breathed out. “I’d let you fuck my mouth like that. Let you use me.”

“Use you? Shall I just use you? Fuck you how I like? Come in you as many times as I want until you're full?” Nines said darkly.

“God,” Gavin whined. His eyes fell closed again and he let Nines’ voice carry him. “Please.”

“Please what? What do you want, Gavin?”

He gasped at the sound of his name, always sounding so wrong and so good from Nines’ mouth. His cock throbbed and he admitted out loud what was plaguing his thoughts. “I want you to fuck me. However you want. As many times as you want. I want you to come in me and fill me with it until I'm drippin’ with it,” he groaned. His hand stroked himself faster, panting as he indulged in the filthy words and images.

“You like when I fill you up? Pump your stomach so much you feel it bulge? Empty into your throat so you can barely breathe? You would take it so well, look so good and fucked out for me,” he spoke seductively.

“So good. I can be good,” Gavin breathed out, barely aware of what he was saying. He was so close. Shaking and desperate to come.

“That's right, Gavin. Want to come for me?”

He choked a little. “Yes,” he begged.

“Then come. There's a good boy, come nice and loud for me.”

Gavin pumped his cock harder and his hips bucked up and he let out a low cry as he spilled all over his hand and stomach. He let himself moan and curse and gasp as loud as he wanted, shaking while stroking himself through his orgasm. Everything else in his mind fell away to leave him floating in bliss.

“Thank you,” he groaned without thinking, the relief and pleasure coursing through him.

“Fuck,” he heard Nines mutter. He let out a sharp hiss and Gavin heard him come too, voice breaking just a little. As the pleasure started to ebb away, Gavin suddenly felt very aware of what just happened. The feeling of making Nines finish from just a call made him feel odd, a giddiness he wasn't expecting. He had done that. Nines was listening to _him_ , thinking about _him_. In fact, he was the one that called in the first place.

But Gavin had played into it immediately. Instantly fallen back into begging Nines, needing him. He felt weird. The same kind of feeling he’d gotten the previous night after realizing how pathetic he became around the android.

It made him nervous. And without another word, he panicked and hung up.

He closed his laptop, the video still playing but cut short by the snap of the screen. There was a buzz and his phone lit up but he threw it to the other side of the couch. It was a text from Nines. There was no way he was up to talking to him after that. He got up and paced the room, hoping to burn off some of the nervous energy. After some time he gave up and decided to head into the bedroom.

Lights off, duvet up to his chin, he lay on his back and tried to ignore everything and sleep. Maybe when he woke up it would all just be a bad dream and everything would be back to how it was. It was just too much. Nines was becoming too entangled in his life. He’d been able to keep the thoughts of him at bay, keep his desires to himself, but the minute he gave in, it fell apart. He was losing his resolve, and once it was gone, he had nothing left.

The phone lay forgotten on the couch. Nines’ text went unanswered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> decided to write some more to this fic because I enjoyed it so much  
> more chapters in the works *eye emoji*


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Nines hate each other. That's what Gavin had told himself. Sometimes, we lie to ourselves the most.

**Nines**

_Gavin, are you ok?_

**Nines**

_Do you want me to come over?_

**Nines**

_I apologize if I misstepped._

**Nines**

_I’ll assume you’re not coming in today. I’ve been extremely unprofessional, so I understand. I’ll see you whenever you plan to come in next. Don’t worry, I’ll keep my distance from now on._

 

Groggily, Gavin cracked open his eyes. He peeled the covers off his overheating body and rolled onto his side uncomfortably. The morning was hell. There wasn’t a single part of him that wanted to be awake in that moment. If he could, he would sleep for a decade, easily. Unfortunately life had other plans and his bladder felt like it was going to burst. He dragged himself up with a sigh and headed to the bathroom.

When he was done he finally shuffled out into the living room. It was already light outside. Bad sign. He had the misfortune of spotting his laptop and discarded phone on the couch and froze. It took a moment, but the morning fog in his brain dissipated with a sickening clarity. He remembered the night before. The phone call. Nines.

His stomach dropped. He was so embarrassed, so horrified at the things he’d said. How the hell he'd managed to get himself in yet another awkward situation was baffling. It seemed he was incapable of not fucking up. Not touching either electronics, he walked straight past into the kitchen. Out of sight. Out of mind. It served him well enough in the past.

The view outside his window was especially dull in the cold weather. Nothing but the back of the next apartment complex, frosted and dark, to look at. Rain splattered down and he sighed. One glass of water and a quick splash of water on his face later, his curiosity itched at his brain. He couldn't help it. Slowly, he approached the couch.

There were more texts than he’d expected. Ones from different points of the night, surprising him Nines would go through all the effort. He saw the last one was from 10am. It was already 12pm.

He hadn’t planned on skipping work, but without his alarm he’d naturally overslept. Realistically, he knew he couldn’t bring himself to go in anyway. His mind was scattered all over the place, pieces of it stuck on memories or thoughts he was adamant to leave behind. Something gnawed at him. He knew he should respond to Nines, it had been long enough and he didn't want to be _that_ asshole. But, honestly, he couldn’t think of what to say. He put the phone back down with a grimace.

It took a good few hours before his stomach settled enough to eat something, and he ate his bowl of plain oatmeal quietly in front of the TV. He tried to distract himself from the texts for as long as he could. But it only lasted so long. At 4pm he finally looked at his phone again and decided he should at least send _something_. He hated feeling obligated, but Nines seemed like he was actually worried. It took a while to think of what to say, but he forced himself to do it.

**Gavin**

_I’m fine. Be in 2morrow._

He hoped the pointless shortening of tomorrow made him seem casual. Then he realized this was Nines, and he probably thought that was weirder than writing the word in full. There was just no winning. He put his phone to the side and refused to look at it again. Avoiding was his specialty, and he'd fall back on it time and time again. Leaning back into the couch he tried to tune out to some awful soap that was on. At some point, he fell asleep.

_Bang_

_Bang bang bang_

It started off in his dream, a thumping noise ricocheting around the space in his head that got louder. And louder. He waded through consciousness, uncertain. Then woke with a start.

**_BANG BANG BANG_ **

It was no longer in his dream, but aggressive banging at his door. He scrambled to get up and spilled the remainder of his oatmeal onto his lap, swearing as he stumbled to the door. He opened it and squinted his heavy eyes at whoever was so intently disturbing him.

It was obvious really. With luck like his he should have guessed. If he'd been more awake he would have immediately guessed because that's the way his shitty life went.

Nines was sopping wet, stood on Gavin’s crappy welcome mat and hair falling limply on his forehead. It curled down, dripping a steady stream of water onto his nose and Gavin watched as it ran down his skin.

“I apologize for my unannounced appearance. I wouldn’t come if it wasn’t important,” Nines said seriously.

There was something in his eyes. Something Gavin couldn’t figure out. It made him shift on his feet and suddenly he was very aware Nines was witnessing him at his worst. Shirtless, greasy, eyes full of sleep, and oatmeal spilled on his lap. It was uncomfortable to say the least. He felt exposed and angry that the first time Nines saw him out of work was in a state like that.

He clenched his jaw and considered slamming the door in his unwelcome face. Trust Nines to always show up the exact moment Gavin didn’t want him to most. Gavin ran a frustrated hand through his hair and sighed. “What is it?”

“Connor knows,” Nines said.

Gavin frowned, silent, waiting for him to elaborate.

“He knows about… what happened between us.”

“Oh,” Gavin said.

They looked at each other.

“Wait. He- _what_?” Gavin choked. “How!? How does he know? Fucking hell. Did you tell him? Did you let him see something with that weird robot connecty shit you do? Nines, I swear to god, what did I say about t-”

“Reed, please. Allow me to explain,” Nines interrupted.

Gavin balled his hands into fists, frowning back at the cold stare piercing him. He was being judged, looked down upon, he just knew it. Nines must love seeing him so out of sorts, so pathetic and small. Maybe he told Connor on purpose just to fuck with him. Gavin felt inexplicably angry. “No, _fuck you_ . This is your fault. I fucking knew it from the start. I knew I couldn’t trust you. Should never have allowed any of it to happen, but I thought I could have one thing. One thing that wouldn’t come back to haunt me. Goddammit. I knew this whole thing would blow up in my fucking face god fucking _dammit_.” He stormed off.

Seeing the oatmeal stain again pissed him off even more. Of course he was a fucking mess. He stomped into his bedroom and tugged off his sweatpants in a rage. It was a disaster. A huge, unbelievable, outrageous disaster. He’d given in too often. Allowed himself to enjoy something too much. Nothing good ever came of him enjoying something, because it always came to a screeching halt.

He searched for his other pair of sweatpants in the chaos of his room, angrily mumbling to himself as he yanked draws open and dumped clothes onto the floor. He didn’t notice Nines’ silent presence in the doorway until he looked up and almost jumped out his skin.

“Would you stop fucking doing that? I’m sick of it. I’m sick of you. You’re always there. Always hovering. What do you _want_? What do you want from me?” he barked.

“I want you to listen,” Nines replied, voice even. Everything about him was so composed, so unaffected, meanwhile Gavin was a frantic mess. He was torn, struggling, drowning. Did he really care that much about Connor knowing? He hated Gavin and would probably happily rat him out, but would he do it knowing Nines would get in trouble too?

It didn’t matter. Gavin was angry at himself. Reading the texts made him feel something. Something he didn’t know how to process. He felt his temperature rising, everything bubbling inside him. He gave Nines an accusatory look, the hunt for sweatpants forgotten.

“Listen? To what? How much better you are than me? I get it, okay! I know! You proved your point! I’m weak, useless, worthless. I’ve been nothing but shitty to everyone around me and I deserve all the shit that comes back at me. Well, jokes on you, I already fucking knew that.”

Gavin was beginning to shout. He could feel his temperature rising and rage flaring. The past few days building up, pushing him to his limits. He hated it. Hated the vulnerability. Hated the way he would always fold under Nines and give in. Hated himself.

“You joined the precinct to torture me. Point out every mistake, every flaw, every time I fucked up, and aren’t you lucky! Because that’s all the time! Didn’t you hit the jackpot by getting such a sorry excuse for a partner? Isn’t it just fucking wonderful. Let’s all laugh at Gavin. Let’s all take a look at his shitty apartment and his ugly clothes and his lonely, pathetic excuse for a life and laugh and laugh! Go on,” he shoved Nines, getting up in his face, spitting the words at him, “laugh- laugh at me like I know you do behind my back. I know what you think about me. I know what everyone thinks about me. Because I make them think that. I make people hate me and I make myself as awful and unpleasant and unwelcoming as possible because I want everyone to stop pitying me. I want them to stop looking at me like they feel sorry for me. I’m pathetic and broken and I don’t need anyone else to point that out. I don’t want their kindness and I don’t deserve their kindness, so why pretend? I’m not worth any of it. So go ahead. Tell me all the awful things about me I already know. I’m listening now, go on!”

Nines’ LED spun red and Gavin panted heavily, watching as it whirled scarlet inches from his face. He’d pushed and pushed and hit and punched and Nines was going to finally hit him. Hard enough to bruise. Hard enough to knock him out, he hoped. Maybe he wouldn’t have to see him again. Wake up to find him gone from his apartment, gone from the precinct. Or maybe Gavin would go. Fired from the only thing he could hold onto in his life. Finally, the last thing to be ripped away.

He waited. Bracing for the hit, preparing for the bitter truth. Neither came.

The LED went yellow, his icy gaze studied him close, and strangely warm hands touched his cheeks. It was wrong. He was supposed to be angry. Why wasn’t he angry? Gavin sucked in a breath as Nines leaned closer. A pair of soft lips came to his and enveloped him in an unexpected tenderness that stopped everything. Every thought, every feeling. He just froze. The heat on his skin melted from fury to desire as suddenly every emotion was turned on its head. Gavin felt upside down. Back to front. Like he’d been pulled from drowning by his feet and dragged to shore. Lay on the sand, the sun beating down on his chest, water evaporating from his skin being replaced by gentle fingers.

It ate him alive and he finally kissed Nines back. Like there was anything else he could have done. Like he ever had any choice. He would always cave. Nines would always pull him in. His biggest weakness. The cruelest joke. Something so perfect and crafted to never fail or make a mistake, capturing the biggest mistake of them all.

They pulled apart so Gavin could catch his breath.

“Gavin,” Nines started, but he wasn’t ready to hear it. Gavin kissed him again with more force. His hands pushed off Nines’ jacket, dragging over his shoulders and up through his scalp to pull and tug at his damp hair. Nines went easily. Following Gavin as he pushed them both back towards his bed.

He felt Nines lay a hand on this small of his back as he carefully lowered him onto the bed. But Gavin couldn’t stand it being so tender. He flipped them over with aggression, with fire. He clawed at the clothes between his bare skin and Nines’ and they managed to peel Nines’ shirt off and toss aside his jeans.

The hands on him were slow, careful, exploring. Nines was suddenly being so careful with him. It made Gavin push harder. He rutted against him messily, biting at him, pulling his hair. He pinned him down and pushed his body down into the mattress. He’d expected resistance, but was met with none. The heat in his stomach curled around him and Gavin needed friction, he thrust down and moaned at the feeling of Nines’ cock against his own. He wanted the hatred back. He wanted the anger and the frustration and the struggle. It had to be there, he knew Nines had to be pretending.

They were both hard, Nines rolling his hips against him slow and Gavin rushing ahead to tug both their boxers off. He took a moment to pause and instantly wished he hadn’t. Because the sight before him was breathtaking.

He hadn’t seen Nines naked before, and it was like a blow to the gut. He was stunning. Planes of smooth, untouched, unmarred skin. Curves and dips mapping a flawless body. Gavin wanted to tear at it, to mess it up and ruin every inch of him. But it also reminded him of all the reasons he couldn’t. He shouldn’t be allowed to touch something like that. Something so beautiful and intricately engineered to be exquisite. That wasn’t for Gavin’s filthy hands.

Nines lifted his legs around Gavin’s hips and pulled him forward a little, anticipating. Gavin breathed out. He tried to press his thoughts aside and rolled his hips down a little, feeling his cock slide temptingly against Nines’ ass. He had to swallow down a plea for mercy when he felt Nines was wet down there. If he wasn’t certain before, he was in that moment that Nines was built to kill him. He had to be. His ass was already wet with some kind of lubricant that had Gavin shaking. With anger, with desperation, he didn’t know. He bet he could just angle right and enter into him straight away, no prep, no waiting around. It set him alight.

“I want you to fuck me,” Nines told him, as if reading his thoughts. His eyes were looking up, fixed intently on him. Gavin swallowed thickly.

He attempted to show some restraint, but had none left. All he wanted was to rail him into the bed hard enough he forgot everything else. He slid inside Nines completely and was instantly rendered speechless.

The sensation was unlike anything he’d felt before. Nines was so tight and so soft at the same time, the pressure moulding around him like heaven. He was everything he could want and Gavin felt frustration boil inside. He growled low. The fact he was inhumanly perfect made him angry. Angry that he found everything about him irresistible, angry that he was doing it and kept doing it and couldn’t stop himself.

He planted his hands either side of Nines’ head and began thrusting into him as hard as he could. Nines grabbed his wrists and held on, mouth falling open like he was about to speak but couldn’t. All Gavin’s anger and hatred was pouring out of him, panting as he fucked Nines harder and harder. Nines just looked up at him. Gorgeous, glazed eyes, smooth skin, plump lips. He let out quiet breathless sounds and arched his back and it was beautiful, angelic. Even his damp hair was compellingly beautiful.

Gavin moaned low and tried to hate him.

He tried so hard to think of the bad qualities, of the things he couldn’t stand about him. Because if there wasn’t hate? He was left with something else. Something unnamed. And that scared him so much he could barely breathe. The warmth he felt when Nines touched him. The pull he felt when he was around. The tightness in his stomach and yearning for more whenever Nines looked at him. It terrified him to his core, but it was there, and it wasn't something he could ignore. Nines was too much, and too good for him. It tore him apart.

It came as a surprise to him when Gavin looked down and saw tiny drops of water landing on Nines’ cheek. He didn't know what to do. Why was this happening? Why did unexpected shit rise up out of him every time Nines was around? Nines looked up at him, a small frown on his face. Gavin tried to pretend he wasn’t crying. Tried to keep going. He could do it, he could make Nines understand there was no room between them for anything but anger and disgust and frustration. He wanted nothing else but to fuck him and that was it. But there was a gentle touch at his hip, and Gavin broke.

Yes, Nines was infuriating and smug and cold, but that wasn’t the only side of him. His body drove Gavin crazy, his voice dripped down his spine like honey, and his hidden warmth was enough to become an addiction. What he felt was so close to hatred, but so far from it. And he’d never be able to say it out loud. He leaned forwards and hid his face in the crook of Nines’ neck. He didn’t want to be looked at anymore. The whole situation was a fucking mess. “Shit,” he muttered.

Somehow, Nines had tore him down. Everything he'd thought about them kept being tested. He wasn't sure what he believed anymore. He just knew Nines was opening up to him, being honest and warm and _different_. Gavin couldn't help it, but his thrusts became gentler, more intimate. As much as Nines annoyed him, as much as he drove him crazy, Gavin wanted him around. He enjoyed his presence and his dry humour and constant teasing. At work he looked forward to seeing him, to doing cases together. They were a team, and he was beginning to forget what life was like without him.

Nines’ arms came to rest across his back, and Gavin enjoyed the feeling of being buried deep inside him. Of feeling every movement and moan and gasp that came.

It struck Gavin in that moment that they were really doing this. That he was actually there, fucking Nines on his bed. And he was suddenly much harder than he had been before. Because Nines was submitting. Totally and completely. He had given up all control and let himself be bent in half and fucked deep. Something Gavin never thought he’d see. Nines was responding to everything he did, moving his hips, arching his back, moaning quietly. He was under Gavin’s mercy, and enjoying it. Gavin was tired of worrying, of overthinking. He wanted to destroy Nines and see him squirm for a change. Make him feel as good as Gavin had and be powerless against it.

Gavin's tears dried and he finally let go. He had a newfound confidence. He didn’t care about seeming pathetic, or emotional, he didn’t care about the differences between them or what they were. In that moment, all he cared about getting them both off as fast as possible because his cock was throbbing with arousal and Nines looked fucking beautiful. If Nines still wanted to fuck him after seeing Gavin look like a slob, he really had no reason to be self conscious.

He mouthed at Nines’ throat, pumping his cock into him deep. He bit him lightly and trailed kisses up to his jaw. It earned him another low moan and he grinned. Gavin lost himself in the sensation of Nines around him, grabbing his hair as he fucked him. “You feel really good,” he said without thinking.

Nines’ hips jerked up unexpectedly hard. They both seemed surprised by it, and Gavin pulled back to look at him a little better. He raised an eyebrow and smirked. “You liked that?”

Nines blinked, then looked away. Attempting to hide the emotion on his face. For once, he wasn't doing a very good job, and Gavin could see hints of embarrassment on his face. He was trying to rub his cock upwards on Gavin’s stomach as well as fuck himself down, and Gavin was beginning to enjoy the turn of events. Needy Nines was so hot Gavin’s entire mouth went dry, and he would do anything to make him even needier.

Gavin reached an arm under the small of Nines’ back and used it to pull him down onto his cock as he thrust up. Reaching deeper, bringing them together with more of an impact. “Feels amazing being inside you,” he said, voice low like it was a secret just for Nines. “You’re so beautiful.”

Nines gasped and his whole body shuddered. Something Gavin didn’t know he could do and desperately wanted make happen again. He clutched at Gavin’s skin like it was the only thing he could manage, usual collected expression replaced with one practically begging to be fucked more. Gavin almost came then and there.

Nines seemed to struggle to find the words, but managed to get them out. “I like it. When you want me,” he said earnestly.

Gavin wanted to melt inside him. He wanted to kiss him stupid and tell him to shut up. He didn’t think Nines could be so vulnerable. He looked so gorgeous and so messy and Gavin was losing his mind. “I do want you, baby,” he moaned.

He hadn’t meant to say it, but when he did Nines dug his nails into Gavin’s back and groaned louder, his eyes closing. It was unexpected, but the response went straight to Gavin’s dick. He wanted more. “That’s it, baby, you moan so prettily for me,” Gavin encouraged. Nines arched his back and his nails dragged down Gavin’s skin. Hard enough to leave marks.

The pace picked up as Gavin’s arousal sparked with the pain. He became determined to make Nines come, to get him completely ruined to the point he was unrecognizable. Nines was letting go like he’d never done before and a lustful part of Gavin wanted to make him finish from nothing but his cock. He rolled his hips over and over into him, as deep as he could reach, the pressure of it driving him wild.

“Can you come just from me fucking you like this?” Gavin panted, eyes hazy and throat tight. Nines really was a sight to behold, Gavin wanted to taste every inch of him, devour him.

Nines opened his eyes to look at him and trembled. He managed to reply, voice wobbling a little. “Yes. If I turn my sensitivity up, I can-,” he threw his head back with a sudden gasp, and his thighs squeezed hard around Gavin.

It was beyond one of the hottest things he’d ever seen. “Fuck,” Gavin moaned, enjoying the way Nines clenched around his cock. “You can really feel me now, can’t you, baby?”

Nines moaned and nodded again weakly. Gavin wasn’t sure if he even needed to, but Nines was breathing faster, all his self control gone out the window. He rocked alongside Gavin’s thrusts, eyes closed again, seemingly lost in the moment. It was unbelievable to watch him fall apart. Nines of all people being so responsive and messy. Letting himself succumb. Showing all the more human parts of him, the need and desperation. His moaning was insatiable. The sound of his voice breathless and dripping with arousal just utterly filthy. The ecstasy painted on his face was something Gavin was sure he’d remember for the rest of his life.

“Harder,” Nines said intently, looking up at Gavin, eyes frantic. “I need it.”

“Of course, baby,” he appeased. Gavin dove into him harder and Nines let out a low groan. He dragged out of him almost all the way and thrust back in with purpose. A thin sheen of sweat beginning to show on Gavin’s skin as he fucked Nines into the mattress with enthusiasm. “You really like when I call you baby?”

“I- yes,” he gasped.

Gavin swallowed, feeling himself get close, adrenaline running high. He was going out of his mind, lost in everything that was Nines. He didn’t think he could enjoy so many sides of one person so damn much. He wanted to push Nines further, push him to the edge. “You like any other names? You like feeling good? How about sweetie? Gorgeous? Kitten?”

Nines writhed under him, a seemingly blue tint to his cheeks and legs squeezing him hard. “Gavin, I-”

He struggled weakly underneath him, eyes slipping closed, body almost vibrating with effort. His fingers dug intensely into Gavin’s back and with a gasp Nines came. Untouched. His pretty cock spilling all over his stomach, getting his own mess everywhere. He tensed and shuddered, clenching around Gavin who almost choked the moment he saw Nines come without touching his cock once.

“Fuck,” Gavin groaned.

He breathed hard, fucking into him desperately, chasing the pleasure that wracked his body. He was so close, so close- and he came at last. Reaching the peak he’d been searching for, feeling the pleasure he was sure would never end. “Yes,” he sighed out. The burning of his muscles giving over to the feeling of heaven, bathed in it, coursing through his veins.

His gaze didn’t waver from Nines’ blissed out face. Mouth open, lips glistening with saliva and eyes fluttering. His expression made Gavin come even harder. He cursed to himself quietly, enjoying the feeling of something warm and pulsing around his cock as he emptied into Nines. He didn't think he'd like fucking him so much, but there was something about seeing Nines so desperate and submissive. It was strange and unbelievably sexy.

Gavin caught his breath. Coming down from his orgasm. The effort of it all beginning to catch up to him. He started to pull out, but Nines’ legs hooked around him, keeping him there. He frowned. “Nines?”

The was a beat, and Nines met his eyes. “I’d prefer if you didn't go just yet.”

Gavin was speechless. Nines seemed to keep surprising him, revealing parts of himself he never knew existed. His wants, his needs. How he always managed to say the last thing Gavin expected astonished him. “Okay,” Gavin agreed.

Nines pulled Gavin down to lay on him. And he did. There was come and Gavin’s sweat between them and it was a little gross, but he didn’t care. Nails softly raked over his back and he didn’t regret the decision for a moment. It was soothing, and pleasant, and wildly different from the last times they’d been intimate. Gavin let himself rest against him, giving his full weight and burying his face in the crook of Nines’ neck once more. It was nice there. The skin smooth and tempting. Gavin kissed at it lazily.

“I don’t want you to worry. Connor won’t tell anyone,” Nines said after a moment.

Gavin let out a breath. “I wouldn’t care anyway. Be a bit hypocritical of him considering his thing with Anderson.”

“I highly doubt they ever had sex in the precinct.”

Gavin hummed. Maybe it was a little different. “Fair point. Wouldn’t be surprised if they had, but I’d rather not think about that,” he murmured. He pondered, then lifted his face to look at Nines, suddenly curious. “How did he find out?”

Nines pursed his lips. “I... may have made a mistake.”

Gavin rested his hands on Nines’ chest and squinted at him. Nines, admitting a mistake? What planet were they on? “Go on.”

Nines reluctantly explained. “You weren’t entirely wrong with your assumption earlier. To be completely honest... I saved the footage from the security cameras that night. The ones in the precinct break room. I had only meant to delete them and leave, but I couldn’t stop myself from loading the video into my files. Connor and I interfaced earlier this morning, and I managed to hide the memory of what happened from him. But, clumsily, I forgot about the footage. He accidentally came across it and... well, we had a very interesting conversation following that. He wasn’t entirely pleased.”

Gavin was partly mortified someone else had seen him getting railed into the counter, but party entertained that it was Connor. Connor, who was so protective of Nines and was just forced to witness him with Gavin of all people. It must have left a bitter taste in his mouth, and smugly, Gavin enjoyed the thought.

As much as he wanted to be mad, he really wasn’t. He huffed, finding the whole thing rather stupid in hindsight. “Thought androids were supposed to be smart?”

Nines narrowed his eyes. “Shut up.”

Gavin chuckled. He ran his fingers over the smooth skin of Nines’ chest. Something about it made his heart swell, and he wasn't about to look at it too closely. “Why d’you save the footage in the first place?” he asked, suspicious.

Nines looked away and for a moment Gavin thought he was going to make a run for it. But he didn’t. His gaze returned to Gavin and he unclenched his jaw. “I wanted it. For personal use.” He looked uncomfortable admitting it and Gavin was beyond intrigued. “I apologize if that’s wrong of me, I know it’s a breach of trust. I didn’t mean to keep a video of you without your knowledge. It’s just… I found it surprisingly stimulating. Watching it again from an outside perspective.”

“You horny bastard,” Gavin laughed. Out of all the things that could have happened, Connor finding out because Nines had kept a sex tape of them was so funny and so insane to him. He was somewhat proud of the level of sex pest Nines was reaching. Considering he hadn’t even enjoyed masturbating until Gavin, he felt like he had some hand in that. Gavin enjoyed the thought of corrupting him.

“Why are you laughing?” Nines asked. “I was actually quite sure you’d be upset after I told you.”

“I don’t care that you kept it. It’s kinda hot actually,” Gavin said, “I definitely want you to send it to me at some point. I’m laughing because I just find it funny how far you’ve come.” Gavin winked and nodded at Nines’ come now cooling between their pressed bodies. “Pun intended.”

Nines seemed disgusted. Not at the mess, but at Gavin’s attempt of a joke. “I think I prefer fucking you. You don’t talk as much after,” Nines said. The hint of a smile on his face.

Gavin snorted. “You love it.” He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Nines’ lips, who easily returned it. When he pulled back, Gavin shifted his now soft cock inside Nines and sighed. “As hot as it is staying here keeping my come inside you, I need a fucking shower.”

“That’s probably best,” Nines agreed. He unwrapped his legs from around Gavin and let him pull out. The transition from the soft warmth inside of Nines to the cold air outside made Gavin cringe.

He got up off the bed with a grunt. After stretching his back out till it let out a satisfying click, he looked down at the state of Nines. His hair was a mess, dried come on his stomach, legs slightly open. Gavin wished he could record events and memories like androids could, because he’d look at that image as clear as day every second of his life.

He stood at the foot of the bed. Internally fighting about what he wanted to say, and what he was scared to. He chewed his lip, and finally settled on something simple. “You’re fine with water, right? Wanna join me?”

Nines tilted his head, then gave him a small smile. He stood from the bed, picked Gavin up, and carried him laughing into the bathroom.

“Asshole,” Gavin muttered, but smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cant believe this is turning out to have multiple chapters what am i doing  
> i love disaster gavin and soft nines dont @ me  
> (if u do want to @ me tho im @dirtyanr0id on twitter)  
> yes ive started writing a chapter 4, pray for me


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Gavin's breakdown makes it even harder for him to open up, but Nines knows how to give him what he needs. And what he needs is to leave work early and get destroyed on his shitty couch.  
> There's changes happening in Gavin's life, and the biggest one is admitting the truth.

Two steps into the shower, Gavin had managed to slip forward and smack his head on the wall. Like some kind of goddamn walking disaster. He heard the dull thump as his skull connected with the tile, followed by snickering.

To Nines’ credit, he didn’t bother to hide it. His laughter building, erupting out of him, loud and abrasive. Actually, the loudest Gavin had ever heard him. Practically cackling. He couldn’t help but think it made Nines look so ridiculously _human_.

Gavin stared, unaware he could like hearing someone laugh so much at his expense. “Do you need some help?” Nines asked, laughter dying down.

“Fuck off,” Gavin muttered, rubbing the sore spot on his scalp.

“You must be more careful with yourself, Reed. You know you’re not designed to last too long,” Nines teased. He made a show of checking Gavin wasn't actually injured. Gavin brushed him off with an exasperated wave of his hand. A measly bump on the head wasn’t enough to take his stubborn ass to the grave. Though Nines fussing over him was strangely nice.

He felt Nines climb in behind him and shut the door. It was a bit of a tight squeeze. Something snug about the two of them sharing Gavin’s single person cubicle. He wasn’t used to there being someone else, but the company was welcomed. Gavin felt Nines touch him at random moments. Stroking his thigh as he washed his hair, pressing his chest to Gavin's back as he rinsed out the bubbles, resting his head on Gavin's shoulder. Gavin's breath came out a little faster.

“Jesus, you wanna gimme some space?” he huffed.

Nines kissed the back of Gavin's neck lightly, then pulled back and allowed Gavin to finish washing himself in peace. With his back turned to Nines, Gavin allowed himself to smile a little.

He rinsed himself off, trying not to swoon at the size of Nines compared to him as they switched places. Gavin leaned against the glass of the shower cubicle and watched him silently. Seeing the water cascade down his hairless body, the way it ran over the broad expanse of his back and down the curve of his ass. Gavin could understand the desire Nines had to touch. Why he’d been so handsy. All he wanted to do was brush his fingers over every inch of Nines, following the trails of the water across his skin. He was temptation in its purest form.

It didn't take Nines long to clean himself. Which Gavin couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed about, robbed of the excuse to stand and observe him longer. Nines turned to face Gavin and he pretended he hadn’t just been ogling at him.

“I enjoyed that,” Nines said. Something about how casual he was baffling Gavin. Like showering with him was normal, that them being together like that wasn’t a big deal. Gavin was still reeling at the fact Connor knew about them, that they'd fucked again, and Nines was secretly a giant sap that let Gavin call him baby. His life was beginning to get really fucking strange.

He reached past Nines and turned the shower off. “Well, I’m glad,” he snorted, opening the door to a rush of cold air. He clenched his teeth and shivered, psyching himself up to brave the first step out the cubicle. Before he had the chance to leave, Nines wrapped his arms around Gavin and pulled him back into his chest. Gavin froze, unsure how to react, not knowing what to do with himself. He said nothing. Nines’ action stopping his heart a little.

Gavin stood there, naked, cold, but unable to complain. Nines was warm. In a way that always surprised him. He pressed his body to Gavin's back and held him, and Gavin wanted so badly to lean into it. Let Nines comfort him and indulge in affection. But he didn't.

When Nines spoke it was beside Gavin’s ear, something ever so gentle about it. “Thank you for not being angry with me,” he said. It came as a surprise.

Gavin wasn’t sure how to answer. Not really understanding what he was talking about. But he didn’t want to get into it. Anything even remotely about emotions, Gavin was ready to shut it down. “How do you know I'm not?” he joked, attempting to laugh away Nines’ sincerity.

He felt Nines tail a hand down his torso. Not too sincere, then. “Aside from my 100% accurate ability to read human emotions?” Gavin rolled his eyes. ”I have, what you would call, a hunch.”

Gavin huffed, enjoying the feeling of Nines’ hand roaming his stomach. It traced over his hips, across his lower abdomen, dragging over the small trail of damp hair. It sent shivers through him. “Well. Don't thank me. You have enough to be angry with me about,” Gavin said, trying to get his brain working again with the distraction.

Nines’ fingers stilled. He turned Gavin around to face him and fixed him with a stern look. “What is there to be mad at you about?” he asked.

Gavin tried not to meet his eye. He always said too much, damn foot in mouth disease. Shrugging, he attempted to stay casual. “The insults. The bossing around. Today when I was yelling at you and shit.” He wanted to stop talking, but couldn’t, guilt driving his mouth. “And then the, uh, y'know,” he mumbled, trying to cover his words. Which, yes, was pointless in front of Nines, but he was trying.

“No, I don't know,” he said. Nines tilted his head in the way that almost reminded Gavin of Connor. It would be creepy, but it bothered him less from Nines.

Gavin sighed. Hesitant to say anything. “The weird crying thing,” he explained, feeling uncomfortable. When he finally looked at Nines he was smiling at him and Gavin shrunk. It felt so much more embarrassing talking about it than he had imagined.

Nines pursed his lips and had that smug look on his face. “I suppose it's just your way of processing. It's a lot slower than mine, and less efficient, but it's your way.”

Gavin squinted. “You’re gonna make a dig at me, now?” It was typical Nines, and he felt relieved they were back to their usual shit again.

“I think you enjoy it, Reed,” Nines said, smirking. He brushed some of Gavin’s hair out his face and leaned forwards. He kissed him softly. And Gavin let him. Only because Nines wanted to, not because Gavin hadn’t stopped thinking about his lips the whole time they were talking.

It was beginning to feel familiar. Comforting. Their mouths moving in sync like it was natural, growing used to each others rhythm and habits with time. Gavin was starting to get into it, feeling his body take interest, when Nines pulled away. Before he could complain Nines lightly pushed him backwards and forced them both out of the shower.

Gavin cringed, assaulted by the cold air around him, slightly offended. He was no longer protected by the shower walls and wrapped his arms around himself for heat. He went to tug a towel out the small bathroom cupboard and handed it to Nines.

“Thank you, but I don’t need that,” Nines said. He handed Gavin back the towel.

As their hands brushed Gavin could feel an intense heat coming off his skin. If he squinted, he could almost _watch_ the water drying off Nines’ body. Even his hair was starting to lose its dampness.

He didn’t know what to say. A big part of Gavin still found android stuff jarring, and he had to bury a lot of his old gut reactions for Nines’ sake. It was taking a while to get used to it, he had to admit. But he was doing his best. Chucking the towel over his own head, he rubbed his hair dry, ignoring the fact he was suddenly making efforts to improve his behavior for anyone, let alone a hunk of plastic.

It didn’t take long for him to dry the rest of his body, and he tied the towel around his waist. More for warmth than modesty. Gavin would happily give Nines an eyeful all evening, but his apartment was freezing in the shitty weather, and he wasn’t about to fork out on heating 24/7. He padded into his bedroom, taking in the state he left it earlier for the first time. He grimaced. It was a goddamn disaster.

“Well fuck,” he muttered. He really did know how to throw a hell of a tantrum. Nines came out the bathroom and stood beside him, likely reviewing the damage too. If there was a snarky comment coming, and there would be, Gavin wasn’t having it. “Don’t say a fucking word,” he warned.

“I wasn’t planning to,” Nines said innocently. The smirk on his face said otherwise.

Gavin rolled his eyes, took a deep breath, and began clearing up some of the chaos he’d made. He bundled up piles of clothes into his arms and dumped them on the end of his bed, telling himself he’d sort through it later. As he scooped up his next armful, Nines came over and took it out of his hands. “You should get dressed. I can do this,” Nines said.

Gavin looked at him in surprise. He wasn’t sure he was understanding him right. “You’re telling me you want to clear all my shit up? _You_?”

Nines started folding the clothes on Gavin’s bed. He shrugged. “I’m much more efficient at it. It’ll get done a lot faster if I do it.” Weird. Gavin was going to argue, but realized it was one less boring chore for him to do, and let him get on with it. Putting on clothes wasn’t a bad idea, and Gavin took a hoodie and sweatpants out one of the folded piles. He pulled them on and eyed Nines suspiciously, trying to figure out why he was doing anything to help Gavin. Especially after it was his fault for freaking out.

After a while Gavin shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Not really knowing what to do. It was surreal, watching Nines completely butt naked tidying his room. “You’re like a sexy maid,” he thought out loud.

Nines shot him a look. Gavin snapped his mouth shut. Of all the things he could have said, of course it would be that. He cringed. “I’m not a maid. That is a colossal understatement of my capabilities,” Nines declared.

“I didn’t mean it like that, I was just saying-” he sat down on the bed, trying to dig his way out. “I uh, could get used to you doing this kind of shit.”

Nines stared at him. “You saying you want to keep me around, Reed?”

Gavin’s cheeks flushed. “No. Like I said, it’s like having a maid,” he answered quickly.

The corner of Nines’ mouth twitched up. “A sexy maid?”

“Well, yeah. I mean, who hasn’t thought about having a sexy maid do whatever you want? It’s a common thing. It’s not about you or anything. Don’t feel special,” Gavin said defensively.

“Is it? I wasn’t aware,” Nines shrugged, picking up more clothes. He made sure to bend over directly in Gavin’s eye line. All the way down. Exposing everything. Gavin’s mouth went dry.

He wasn’t sure if Nines was being truthful or not, but he certainly had no problem with teasing Gavin about it. He was annoyed all Nines had to do was bend over and he was almost tongue tied. He floundered for a moment. “Well, it’s not like you haven’t searched through my interests before,” he muttered. Nines finished folding a pair of his underwear and gave him an intense look.

“I didn’t go that deep into your history. I would like to keep my sanity.”

Gavin flipped him off. Nines ignored it. Bastard.

“Do go on, though. I am very interested. What is it about a maid that would be pleasing to you?” Nines pressed. He had stopped moving. Eyes fixed on Gavin.

Gavin was very much pinned under the microscope, and he fidgeted. “Well, having someone do what you say. Guess it feels like a buzz. From the power. You can order them around, use your position against them, get them to do things. As long as they’re down for it, obviously. Someone that serves you, calls you master… or sir… or something- look I don’t know, okay! Look it up if you’re so interested!” he huffed, feeling self conscious.

He didn’t like how Nines was looking at him. It made him feel like a child. Like he was being told off because his parents had found his porn. Which only happened to him once and it was his grandma and he never wanted to remember that experience ever again.

Gavin watched Nines assess him imploringly. He told himself he was used to it, could brush off the way Nines looked right through him like it didn’t bother him. But it did. “I can see I’ve made you uncomfortable. We can talk about something else if you’d prefer,” Nines said.

“Fuck off,” Gavin groaned, falling backwards on his bed. He lay there, knowing he was being over dramatic, but he was over Nines’ bullshit on every level.

Gavin was beginning to wonder if Nines was ever going to leave. There was something strange about spending time with him outside of work. Especially if they weren’t fucking. It was like they were almost friends, and Gavin wasn’t sure how he felt about that. Or how he felt about Nines.

It had to be getting late, and surely Nines wouldn’t want to stay anyway.

As if on queue, Nines cleared his throat. Not that he needed to. “What?” Gavin grunted.

He frowned at Gavin’s tone. “I’ve finished clearing up your mess, _Detective_.” Well that was a dig at him if Gavin ever heard one. Nines hadn’t called him that for a while, and it didn’t feel pleasant. It felt formal. Like they were back to square one with each other.

Gavin bristled. “Fine. What do you want? A medal?”

“I-”

“That wasn’t a real question.”

Nines glared at him. “Well. I guess I’ll take my leave then,” he answered shortly.

“Guess so.”

Gavin didn’t look at him. He just stared up at the ceiling. He carried on ignoring him as Nines collected his things. As he put each item of clothing back on. As he stood there silently, waiting for Gavin to say something. He said nothing. Nines seemed to realize it was a lost cause and let out a small, defeated sigh, before turning on his heel.

Gavin didn’t trust himself to say anything right. So it was better to say silent.

He heard Nines leave his bedroom. Then his apartment. When he heard the click of the front door close, he should’ve feel triumph. He got what he wanted. Nines was gone. No hassle, no trouble, finally out of his hair.

It didn’t feel as good as he told himself it would. Gavin bit at his lip. He was being stupid, there was no way Nines would have actually wanted to stay. But... his mind couldn’t help but think about if he did. He shivered, and missed the heat from Nines’ body. He glanced over at the neatly folded clothing on the end of his bed and his chest tightened.

Yeah. He was just being stupid.

-

At 7.30am on the dot, Gavin strolled into the precinct with two piping hot coffees in hand and a bagel from the cafe next door. He felt good. Actually, he felt really good. The last time Gavin enjoyed the morning was- never. And for the first time experiencing it, it was weird.

There were a few officers already getting set up for the day. The usual early birds. He spotted Tina, and as he expected, she made it clear she wasn’t going to let him go by unnoticed. He braced himself as they made eye contact.

“Is that Gavin? At work _before_ his shift?” She gasped obnoxiously. Gavin rolled his eyes, wishing he would stop picking friends that were assholes too.

“I can’t flip you off, coffee in my hands,” he said.

She smiled and came over to him. “Oh, this for me? Thanks.” She took one of the cups off him and had a long sip.

Gavin snorted. “Maybe it wasn’t. Didn’t really leave me much of a choice, eh?”

“Gav, you don’t have any other friends.”

Damn. Bit too early in the morning to be hit with a truth like that. “Like you’re so popular?” he shot back.

She laughed and started walking back to her desk. “I like seeing you happy, Reed,” she called behind her. “Dunno what’s different, but keep them around.”

Gavin rolled his eyes and headed to his own desk. Then what she said hit him.

Them.

A slow dread crept over him. There was no way she could know, right? She couldn’t have known there was someone. It was impossible. He’d been careful. Unless... unless Connor… Fuck that, Connor better have kept his damn mouth shut. If he found out that fucking tin head had been telling people behind their backs Gavin was going to burst a blood vessel.

No. He chalked it down to Tina just messing with him. She would have told him if she knew. Wouldn’t she?

Setting the coffee on his desk, Gavin looked over at Nines’ empty seat and felt a little nervous. He sat down and looked at his bagel, no longer that hungry. He worried about other people knowing, then he worried about Nines. When he left the night before, he hadn’t seemed very happy, thinking back on it. It ended a bit weird. Maybe it wasn’t too late to leave and call in sick.

As if to answer, the precinct doors slid open and there he was. Stood as perfect as ever, posture drawing him to his full height, hair slicked back in its neat style. His eyes met Gavin’s sharply, and Gavin swallowed.

“Morning, Nines,” Tina said from her desk, giving him a little wave. Gavin’s nerves grew worse. She definitely knew.

“Good morning, Detective Chen,” Nines replied neutrally. He made his way over to his and Gavin’s desks and eyed up the coffee already there. “I suppose I don’t need to get you one this morning. Good. Makes my job easier,” he said coldly. Gavin watched him move to his seat and sit down, paying Gavin no more attention.

It put him at ease a little that Nines wasn’t making a scene. At least if they acted like normal, there wasn’t anything more to suspect. But a part of him was a little upset. He didn’t want things to be different, but he sort of expected Nines to have at least some reaction to him. For something to have changed.

“I got here before you. They’re gonna start thinking you’re dropping the ball,” Gavin said, trying to start up a conversation.

“I got here on time. That is my job’s requirements,” Nines replied curtly.

“Aren’t you usually early, though?” he pushed.

Nines shot him a harsh gaze. “I could get here late and still do twice the amount you get done in a day. Focus on your own work, Detective.”

Gavin frowned. It didn’t feel as good to piss Nines off as it used to. In fact, it just felt shit.

“Fine,” he mumbled, a little wounded at the telling off. His good mood soured within minutes and he sat at his desk in a strop. Staring at files without taking them in, typing up reports without making sense. He sighed and found himself mindlessly searching the internet for something to do. He wasn’t in the mindset for work. Fuck Nines for messing up his mood. It’s his fault Gavin couldn’t do anything productive anymore.

He sipped his coffee and let his mind wander, and before he knew it he’d fallen down a rabbit hole of online quizzes. He was on some weird site, scrolling through the dumb ones for something remotely interesting.

_What’s your biggest fear?_

Gavin snorted. He clicked on the quiz and scanned the questions. It wouldn’t be able to guess his. The results were always really obvious common ones that most people had. The questions were pretty dull and he filled them all out in no time, waiting for the verdict.

_You’re afraid of: Spiders_

He rolled his eyes. Just like he thought. Not even close to anything he was scared of. His eyes floated up to Nines and he chewed the inside of his cheek. Pressing the retake quiz button, he looked at the first question.

“Oi, robot boy.” Nines ignored him. “Oi!” he said a little louder, “Nines.”

“What?” he snapped, jaw tight.

“Jesus. Relax. I’ve got something fun to do,” he said defensively. “Are you an introvert, or an extrovert?”

Nines looked at him blankly. Gavin pretended he wasn’t bothered but he hated that expression. It reeked of judgement. But he didn’t let it deter him.

After staring him down for a few minutes, Nines responded. “Why?”

“It’s a quiz, hardass. Apparently it tells you what your biggest fear is. And I’m being kind enough to involve you. So, the options are I love to be around all people, I like to be sociable, I don’t like big groups, or other people cause problems.”

Nines pursed his lips, then seemed to give in. “Other people cause problems.”

Gavin snorted. “Could have guessed that one.” Nines squinted at him. “Next. Are you a city or a country person?”

Nines went to answer, then paused. “Well, I’ve never visited the country. So... I would have to choose city, I suppose.”

Clicking the button, he frowned. Gavin hadn’t thought about it before, but he realized it was true. As far as he knew Nines hadn’t even left detroit. It was kind of sad. Nines knew about everywhere in the world, but had never actually been outside a single city.

He moved on before the mood dropped too much. “What’s your ideal work environment? Small and unassuming, somewhere you can work independently, lots of space and collaboration, or somewhere people take things seriously.”

Nines fixed him with a stare. “The last one.”

Gavin rolled his eyes. He clicked it and the next question came up. “How do you feel about kids?” he paused.

He was genuinely interested in the answer for that one. He’d never heard Nines talk about anything like that. Nothing about relationships, or family, or children. Gavin made sure he was watching Nines’ reactions as he read out the options. “They’re hard to be around, I love being around groups of kids, I’m okay with them one on one, or I don’t like them?”

Nines took more time to think about that one. His LED flickered yellow for a second and he frowned. “I… don’t know.”

Gavin was taken aback. How could he not know? He didn’t think he’d ever encountered something Nines didn’t have an answer for. That was literally his whole deal. Being smart, having a response to everything, knowing who he was and what to say next. It was wrong seeing him stressed over something as small as a question.

“Well, you’ve met a kid, right?” Nines shook his head. “What? Really? Shit. I guess we haven’t really had any cases involving kids since you started. But I figured you’d have met one _somewhere_.”

“I have not,” Nines replied quietly. He looked back at his monitor and Gavin felt him pulling away.

“That’s fine. Just pretend you have. You know enough about them, how do you think you’d feel?” he asked.

“This is pointless and distracting. We should be getting on with our work,” Nines said. He was clearly trying to shut him down, but Gavin refused to let him.

“It’s not stupid. We’ve started the quiz so we have to finish. Just pick what you think would be your reaction. You know yourself well enough.”

His LED span yellow again and Gavin saw him clench his fist. “Actually, I don’t. I know what I’m programmed to be like. What I was supposed to think or feel. But after deviating I don’t know how I actually feel about a lot of things. Not until I experience them for the first time. I hardly know myself at all.”

Something in his voice sounded truly miserable. Gavin felt himself soften. He kept forgetting Nines hadn’t been around as long as Connor had, he hadn’t done as much or seen as much. Especially not as a deviant. It must be hard.

“Want me to pick what I think?” Gavin offered.

Nines regarded him stiffly. Then relaxed a little. “Fine.”

Gavin hummed, thinking. He clicked the third option after some debate. “I think you’d like kids. Maybe not a group of them, but one on one. I’m sure there are plenty of kids you’d get along with.”

Nines had a small smile on his face and Gavin felt himself smile back. “I’ll trust your judgement. Just this once,” Nines said.

Gavin huffed a laugh and reminded himself he was at work and couldn’t leap over the desk and kiss him. He was being annoyingly endearing. It was a problem Gavin was finding himself faced with a lot, and he worked hard at squashing the impulses. Instead he scrolled down to the next question.

“Are you a big spoon, or a little spoon?” he read aloud. Another question Nines probably wouldn’t be able to answer either. “You might not get this one.”

“A knife,” Nines answered without a second thought.

Gavin squinted at him over the monitor, confused. “What?”

“I’ve heard of the big spoon, little spoon alignments before,” Nines informed him. “Connor’s shown me very dated jokes about other options too. A fork. A knife. I think the latter accurately answers the question on my behalf, wouldn’t you agree?”

“That’s not an option, asshole,” Gavin told him. Fucking Connor.

“Didn’t think you’d be a stickler for the rules, Detective,” Nines rebutted.

In a feat of maturity, Gavin stuck out his tongue. “It’s a quiz. Two options. Just pick one.”

Nines stared at him, then looked away. “Little,” he muttered.

Gavin clicked it. As he did, he couldn’t help but picture Nines as a little spoon. Wanting to be held. Prefering to be cuddled close. Protected. It made Gavin feel a sudden wave of affection.

The flip between Nines making him feel uncomfortable and on edge, to warm and giddy, was always too fast for Gavin to stop. He tried to reject the feeling immediately. “Next question,” he said, eager to move on. “When people criticize you, what are they most likely to say? No sense of humour, too anxious, kind of prissy, or clingy.” Gavin chuckled to himself. “Don’t worry, I’ll answer this one for you,” he said, clicking it and grinning.

Nines squinted at him. “What did you put?”

“Prissy. Obviously.”

Nines pursed his lips. Clearing trying to keep his mouth shut. Gavin found the attempt entertaining to watch. “Next one,” he said, “do you have a significant other?” Gavin froze after reading it out loud and immediately wished he hadn’t.

Asking Nines about his dating status was uncomfortable.

And really fucking awkward.

It brought up a lot of things they’d avoided, and all the shit Gavin had purposefully left unspoken between them. Namely what had happened. And then happened again. And again. The damn quiz was supposed to be about fears, not dating. Although, Gavin had to admit the two topics were closely related for him.

“What are the options?” Nines asked carefully.

Gavin blinked for a few moments, choosing to take a sip from his coffee to mask his hesitancy. He swallowed, and read them out. “I have a long term partner, I’m dating right now, I can get too intimidated to ask someone out, I find it hard meeting people.”

There was a very uncomfortable silence after he finished speaking. Nines seemed to be thinking. Gavin wanted to disappear into the floor.

“The third one,” Nines replied, not looking at Gavin when he did. Gavin wanted to make a joke about Nines being intimidated by someone else when he was terrifying himself, but he didn’t feel like saying anything. Instead he just clicked to the next question.

“You need to blow off steam, how do you do it?” he asked. Oh, fuck no. That was it, he was ready to give up. After the last question, even this one seemed painful. He knew how they blew off steam. They’d used each other more than a few times for just that. Gavin was throwing in the towel. “I’m bored. Probably time to stop now,” he said.

Nines frowned. “I thought you wanted to get to the end? Since we’ve started already?” Whether he was being serious, or testing Gavin’s patience, the quiz was over.

“No point. We should get work done.”

Nines sat back in his seat. “I’ve done my work for the day, actually.”

Gavin pursed his lips. Fucking convenient. “Good for you,” he said, attempting to hide himself behind the monitor.

“What’s changed your mind, Detective?”

“Nothing,” he shrugged off. Couldn’t he just let it go, Jesus.

“Are you sure it wasn’t the idea of blowing off steam?” Nines asked. Gavin felt something brush against his leg and froze. He had a bad feeling about this.

His eyes grew wide as he felt Nines’ shoe pressing against his shin. Gavin stayed deadly still, scared someone would look at any moment and notice something. What was Nines playing at? Connor already knew, it was fucking dangerous doing that kind of thing at work. Especially _again_.

“Just drop it,” he ground out. The shoe dragged up the inside of his thigh and Gavin clutched the end of his desk. “Please.” The toe of Nines’ dress shoe pressed against his crotch and Gavin whined. “Nines, don’t.”

Nines just smirked at him, pressing harder. Gavin stared down at his keyboard as the pressure increased and he tried to ignore it. Things had escalated really quickly and Gavin was struggling. He was stronger than that. He wasn’t just going to buckle under Nines’ teasing. But deep down he knew that was a lie, he was already turned on. Already leaning forwards a little, into the compression as Nines pushed down against his hardening cock. He was gone.

The look on Nines face made him weak. Like a predator. He enjoyed seeing Gavin struggle too much. Gavin enjoyed being under his mercy even more. Getting to fuck Nines had been amazing, but Gavin wasn’t made to be in control. He could only manage so much before he fell into a haze of need, and now he wanted Nines to fuck him again so badly.

His eyes flicked around the precinct quickly. There were loads more people, bullpen almost full that far into the morning. Gavin turned back to his desk and made the mistake of looking up at Nines again. His expression was so obvious. Eyes staring intensely at Gavin, body angled towards him, chest rising and falling quickly. If Nines looked in that state, Gavin couldn’t imagine what he looked like.

“I need you to come with me,” Nines said, voice low, shoe still squeezing down on Gavin’s erection.

Gavin nodded wordlessly. Nines pushed down on his dick harder and Gavin gasped. Then the pressure was gone. Nines stood up and adjusted his jacket, then left. Gavin watched him stalk away, striding out the precinct with intention. He waited a moment, then rushed after him, doing his best to hide the hard on he was left with and avoiding eye contact with anyone.

When he got outside, he spotted Nines waiting for him by his car. He tried to saunter over unsuspiciously, but his impatience was clear as day.

“Get in,” Nines ordered the moment he was in earshot. Gavin fumbled with his keys and unlocked the car. Nines pushed him aside, getting in the driver's seat. Gavin took it he was getting in the passengers side and hurried over to it, climbing inside and watching as Nines started up the car and drove them out the parking lot.

He looked calm, composed. Driving them down the street without a single hair out of place. Gavin watched him carefully. “Touch yourself,” Nines said. Not taking his eyes off the road once. Gavin felt his heart race.

So that was the game they were playing. He did as he was told, reaching his hand to his cock and rubbing himself through his jeans. It felt amazing. The friction was a little rough, but he liked it that way. He palmed himself as they drove and couldn’t help but let out a few moans. Out the corner of his eye he saw Nines’ grip tighten on the wheel.

Then the car was stopping and Gavin saw they had pulled up outside his apartment. He was fully hard by that point, feeling the urge to climb on Nines lap and rut against him desperately. Nines turned to him, eyes clouded in a way Gavin had come to recognize. “Is here fine?”

“Yeah,” he replied, breathless with anticipation. Nines got out the car and Gavin had only just opened his door before he was being pulled out. His back connected with the brick wall outside his apartment and Nines’ lips were against his. It felt so good to be like that again, to have Nines’ mouth pressed feverishly against his.

They kissed as if no one could see them, as if they weren’t inches away from the street shielded only by the corner of the building. Gavin rolled his hips forwards, groaning as he felt Nines’ erection brush his own.

Nines pulled away just enough for Gavin to squeeze out from between him and the wall and get to the building door. His hands shook as he put the key in the lock, mind struggling to focus on anything but the way Nines was pushing up behind him. He could feel Nines’ cock rubbing against his ass, teasing him, urging him to get them in faster.

The door clicked and Gavin pushed it open and stumbled inside. He’d just shut it closed behind them when Nines lifted him up by his legs without warning. Gavin let out a noise of surprise. He grabbed onto Nines’ shoulders and panted, mind racing at the strength he had. He always forgot how powerful Nines was. It was fucking hot. His whole body tingled with the thrill of it, picturing how Nines could break him easily, and Gavin wanted him to.

He instinctively wrapped his legs around Nines and he carried him up the stairs with ease, hands roaming under Gavin’s shirt as he walked. Gavin sucked on Nines’ neck, kissing and licking and doing anything to keep his mouth busy.

They made it down the corridor to Gavin’s apartment and Nines snatched the keys off him to get them in faster.

The door was opened, then it was closed, then Gavin was thrown down onto the couch. He barely had enough time to breathe before Nines was pulling off his clothes and Gavin started clawing at Nines’ in return. He needed him right that second. He wanted Nines inside him. Have him lose his mind. Take control.

It was a scramble but they managed to undress each other and Gavin lay on his back, yanking Nines down onto him. “Fuck me,” Gavin said. Nines grinned and bit down on his neck, making him gasp. Leaving fresh marks on his skin.

He leaned back and stared down at him with purpose. “What do you say?” he asked, already knowing what Gavin was hoping for.

Gavin shuddered. He loved that tone in his voice. Confident. Authoritative. “Please,” he whispered. Nines nodded once, then hiked Gavin’s knees up. He moved down until he reached Gavin’s ass and without hesitation, pressed his tongue inside. Gavin bit his lip and smiled. It was just as good as he remembered it. Warm, slick, long. He grabbed Nines’ hair and held on, letting out a loud moan. His pulse quickened. There was nothing like it.

Nines’ tongue fucked him without pause for breath, without mercy. Gavin was a mess. He couldn’t stop the words and sounds coming out his mouth, he couldn’t stop his body from shaking and his cock was already leaking onto his stomach. The way it wriggled inside him, the pressure and the build and the teasing. Nines had him in the palm of his hand and Gavin was done pretending otherwise. Because fuck, he needed him.

The tongue lapping at his hole was replaced with two long fingers and Gavin swore loudly. It was sudden, and burned. But having something bigger inside him was a godsend.

Nines sighed. “Always cursing. Such a mouth on you, Gavin. And yet, you couldn’t even thank me. Even after I was so good to you yesterday. You couldn’t even ask me to stay even though I know you wanted me to. Pathetic,” he tutted.

He fingered Gavin roughly, pressing in and up and finding what he was looking for sudden enough Gavin yelled out. The nerves jolting through him with surprise pleasure. Nines sneered. He snatched Gavin’s boxers off the floor beside them and without a second thought, stuffed them into Gavin’s mouth.

“That’s better.”

Gavin moaned around them. It was dirty, but it felt amazing. Having even more control taken away from him. Rendering him at Nines’ mercy, unable to speak up, unable to cry out. His whole body lit up. He watched Nines hovering over him with a dark expression and shuddered. “Is shutting you up the only way to get you to admit what you want? Hm? You filthy slut. You wanted me to stay last night, didn’t you?”

Another finger pushed inside him and Gavin writhed. It filled him up so good, made it impossible to keep still or quiet. His groans came out muffled as Nines crooked his fingers and made him spasm. “Gavin,” Nines snapped. Gavin nodded desperately.

“Look at me,” he demanded, so Gavin did. He looked up at him without holding back anything, no more hiding. “You definitely wanted me to stay?” Gavin nodded again, looking right into his eyes. Of course he’d wanted him to stay. He always wanted him to stay, at his apartment, at the precinct, he wanted him in his life. That’s why it was so hard to say it.

“Are you going to make it up to me?” Nines asked, sinful and dangerous. Gavin tried to say yes, but it came out muffled. Nines smirked. “What was that?”

Gavin tried again. Nines dragged his fingers in and out of Gavin’s ass with speed and preciseness and Gavin clenched his hands into the couch. “You’ve got to stay gagged if you want to be a good boy.”

Gavin was resigned to nodding enthusiastically, fucking himself against the motion of Nines’ fingers. Needing more until he would burst. “You’ve been bad, Gavin. You deserve to be punished. Don’t you?”

Gavin squeezed his eyes shut as a fourth finger was pushed inside him and he drooled. Saliva leaked around the boxers and out the corner of his mouth and he breathed through his nose as best he could. Punishment from Nines was heavenly. Divine. Treating him like dirt, looking down on him like filth the way he deserved. Nines’ voice came from above and he ached for him. “Maybe I should just make you come like this. Maybe you don’t deserve my cock.”

Opening his eyes, Gavin looked up at him and pleaded. The threat gripped him. He needed Nines. He needed to feel him inside him again. His gorgeous, smooth cock filling him up like nothing else could. Nines’ fingers drove him crazy, they were fucking sexy and skilled and Gavin knew he could make him come with them. But he needed his cock. Needed the way it overwhelmed him and filled him and left him a sobbing mess.

Gavin used his legs to wrap around Nines and pulled him close, trying to beg him to fuck him properly. Nines looked displeased. He carried on fucking Gavin with his fingers, going faster, bringing him closer. Gavin was desperate to not come that way, his thighs trembled and his cock leaked even more.

He knew he couldn’t come unless Nines touched his cock. But he was so close. His brain felt like it was melting, everything inside him screaming to get its release. Nines had brought him almost to orgasm and left him paralyzed at the finish line.

He was torn between needing to feel the relief, but not wanting to yet. The fingers inside him were unrelenting, brushing against his prostate enough to make Gavin’s entire body go rigid as he started to cry. He wasn’t sure he could hold out any longer. “Look at you, all I’ve done is finger you and you're a mess,” Nines taunted.

He used his hands to try grab at Nines. To try get him to take his fingers out and put his cock in. Or to put his hand on Gavin and touch him. Or something. Anything. It was torture being stuck. It was torture having the relentless pleasure inside him ripple through his body and not be able to reach the climax. His hands clutched at Nines and pulled at him in a frenzy.

Nines frowned at Gavin’s hands groping at him. He shot Gavin a stern look. And with his free hand, he brought it down to smack Gavin across the face.

The force was enough to still him completely. Gavin gasped around the gag. He looked at Nines with wide eyes and didn’t move. Face stinging and cock throbbing, tears pricking his eyes.

Nines lent down, concern breaking the vicious mask for a moment. “Was that okay?”

Bucking his hips up uselessly, Gavin’s body responded to the pain now mixing in with his arousal. He nodded. Yes. Yes it was fucking okay. More than okay. The pain was so good. The sensation, the humiliation, the sparks that sent pleasure shooting through his body. Nines gave him everything he wanted. It made him fall into the mindset of submission and all he could do was struggle weakly and plead.

Nines seemed relieved. Then he squinted at Gavin with a seemingly new idea. “You know, Gavin, you’re supposed to be redeeming yourself. We need to keep those hands under control,” he mused. He withdrew his fingers from Gavin’s hole and Gavin whined quietly. It was good to no longer be strung along, but it felt awful to be empty again. Left clenching around nothing but air.

He watched as Nines reached into his jacket and pulled out a pair of silver handcuffs, and Gavin almost choked with excitement. Seeing Nines brandish something he usually held in such high regard, just to punish Gavin with, was mind-numbingly hot. It was like fucking in the precinct. Perfect, rule abiding Nines, breaking them for over and over for him. Gavin couldn’t wait to feel the cool metal against his skin, to have Nines take away more power from him.

Nines grabbed both his wrists and planted them above his head. He cuffed them together and pushed them harshly into the couch. “Stay,” he commanded.

Gavin kept them there like he was told. He would be good. He would make it up to Nines. He wouldn’t move them no matter what Nines did or how difficult it was.

His hips rocked up against nothing and Nines seemed amused by how restless he was. Gavin looked at the smile that danced over Nines’ lips and felt the urge to kiss him. Or punch him. Or both. But mostly, he just really wanted Nines to fuck him.

“Gagged and handcuffed. What a good boy,” Nines said, appreciating his work.

Gavin felt the praise wash over him and soaked it in, humming and opening his legs a little wider. Nines seemed to like that. And Gavin was glad, because Nines finally moved himself into position. His cock brushed lightly against Gavin’s hole and he could have cried with relief. It was all he could think about, if he could speak it was all he would ask for. He wanted Nines’ cock inside him so deep he wouldn’t be able to walk for days.

Nines pressed the tip of his cock into Gavin lightly and smirked, only fucking him the tiniest amount, making Gavin’s body shudder. He was so close to getting what he wanted. It was unfair. Nines kept stringing him along and making him wait and it was impossible to survive. Gavin’s demand for more came out unintelligible and Nines just chuckled at him darkly.

He pushed a little further inside him and Gavin tried to move his hips down to get more. To take him deeper. Nines shook his head, and his hand came down and slapped him again. His palm striking him hard. Gavin cried out a soft moan.

Nines’ vice like grip landed on Gavin’s hips, holding him still. “Very bad boy,” he scolded. Gavin forced himself to stop and felt his heart hammer in his chest. His cheek warm from the hit, skin tingling. Something about Nines shaming him drove him wild. He wanted to be punished, he wanted to be told off and kept in line. Nines did it so well. It got Gavin off in ways he never expected.

Staying as still as he could, Gavin obeyed. He held his breath, hoping, praying Nines would take pity. The piercing gaze looking down at him swept over his trembling body. Gavin felt a thrill at being seen in such a way, wrists rubbing against the cold of the handcuffs. Nines seemed satisfied enough and Gavin watched him drop a small kiss to the inside of his thigh.

Then it was like the gates of heaven opened up. The slow burn of Nines’ cock sliding into him inch by inch made his body sing. He was finally shown mercy. Given the gift of being filled up beyond anything he’d felt before.

And he was filled up. It felt so fucking big. Bigger than he’d remembered it, stretching him so much he could hardly breathe. Gavin panted, looking down to see the slight rise in his stomach where Nines’ cock pushed at his insides, bottomed out completely, taking up so much space it felt impossible.

Tears collected at the corners of Gavin’s eyes. He wanted to come so badly. Everything was so overwhelming. His cock was throbbing hard, swelled and straining, begging to be touched. Nines dragged out of him almost all the way, before pressing in again.

“There’s certain things I’m able to do,” Nines spoke in a hushed voice, drawing Gavin in with his sinful whisper. “I tried out the vibration on you already, when I fucked you like a bitch in the precinct,” he reminded him, a slow rhythm of fucking in and out of him as he spoke. “It was quite successful, wasn’t it? Judging by the way you begged and moaned so pathetically. Always so needy. So, I thought, why not try out another option? You see, I can also inflate-”

Gavin groaned long and hard, loud enough to interrupt Nines and make him pause. A shark-like grin spread across Nines’ face as he stared down at Gavin realizing what he was saying.

He had been right. Nines was bigger. His already ridiculous cock now longer and thicker than it had been before, reaching deeper inside Gavin than he thought possible. He’d made himself bigger so Gavin could barely move, feeling himself being tested, seeing if his body was able to withstand it. He felt like he was going to burst. He really wasn’t sure if he could take it, but he didn’t care. It was exactly what he needed, what would break him in all the ways he wanted to be broken.

“I’m going to stretch you open so much you’ll feel me for days. Weeks. You’ll never get the feeling of my cock out your head. Your body will always feel me inside you, remembering how I ruined it like this. That’s what dirty whores like you deserve. Nothing but a fucking come slut begging to be used,” Nines spat out, the self control he held beginning to unravel as he fucked Gavin harder.

He snapped his hips with more aggression, punching the breaths out of Gavin with every thrust. And his words set Gavin on edge. Made him leak more precome onto himself and moan in distress. He’d never been called a come slut before. But it was right. He wanted it. He wanted Nines’ come inside him, so much he dripped with it.

There was so much happening, so much to feel and think and experience, Gavin’s brain was checking out. Leaving him thoughtless, mind blank as his body felt like it was being torn at the seams. The sight of the bulge that pushed at his stomach made his eyes roll to the back of his head. Nines was fucking huge. Having that inside him, protruding through him, piercing deeper. Gavin choked slightly, mouth full of soaked material and spit dribbling down his face.

“That’s it. Take it. Take it like a fucking whore,” Nines snarled. The wildness Gavin loved from him there at last, behind Nines’ eyes, driving his movements. Punishing Gavin with every pull away and slam back in. All holding back was gone. Nines was destroying him. Gavin didn’t know how he was still conscious, his eyes fluttering, feeling like he was about to pass out from the pressure.

His hands struggled to grab at the couch in the cuffs, trying desperately to hold onto something. His back arched and his body violently shook and he felt like he was going to shatter into pieces. He begged and pleaded behind the gag, lost completely, mind gone. He had no idea where he was, what day it was. He just wanted to come so badly Sure he would die if he didn’t. He couldn’t last much longer

Vision shaking, he tried to meet Nines’ eyes. The minute he did, Nines’ entire body jumped forward and he choked out a guttural moan. He came with hard snaps of his hips into Gavin and his cock pulsed with every wave, come spilling so deeply his stomach felt full with it. Gavin watched him come, watched him moan out Gavin’s name as he jerked inside him.

He kept fucking him, rhythm still unforgiving, still unrelenting as it stuffed him so much Gavin sobbed. His stomach felt so stretched, the come emptied into him making the bulge bigger. It was obscene. Gavin didn't know he could look at way and it was fucking insane. Nines reached down his hand, like a blessing, and wrapped it around Gavin’s painfully hard cock. It felt like ascension. It was a lifeline that he clung onto after so long of being in the darkness and he chased it. Nines’ hand pumping him in long sturdy strokes that made him whimper and he felt it at last, he felt it just at his fingertips.

His body writhed and he tossed his head around, unable to control it, legs tensing up as it built and built. Just when it was almost unbearable, Gavin came.

He cried behind the gag. His entire body shaking, and spasming aggressively. He threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut. Choking on his sobs. His hips jerked and his cock spilled over Nines’ fist and shot over his stomach, painting him, marking him with it. Nothing had felt so good to him. Being allowed to come after so long was pleasure he hadn’t known he could feel. Tears spilled down his face, but he was so happy. Released from the torture into light. Into bliss.

After so much thrashing around, his body stopped moving all together. It seized up. The pleasure that hit him like a tidal wave that threw him back with such ferocity, Gavin couldn’t move. Couldn’t speak, couldn’t think. He just floated, aftershocks shooting through his body, breath struggling to find its way to him.

The boxers stuffing his mouth were suddenly taken out and Gavin gasped the biggest lungful of air he’d taken in his life. It felt incredible. Chest heaving, oxygen filling him. There was a ringing in his ears, and in some way he didn’t feel quite real. His body was away from him, mind being taken to a place where nothing mattered. Where he felt good and only good and nothing but senseless happiness.

It was only when he felt a hand pressing on his chest, gently shaking him, that he remembered where he was.

His eyes opened and took a moment to adjust. The fogginess cleared bit by bit, and revealed a gorgeous, worried looking Nines. Watching Gavin intently, trying to bring him back into the present. Something struck him in that second. How had Gavin ever thought he didn’t want Nines? He was fucking beautiful. The sharpness of his eyes, the smoothness of his lips, the messy hair that fell over his forehead as he leaned down. Nines was everything he dreamed of. The only thing he’d dreamed of. For months.

The ringing in Gavin’s ears finally cleared and he could hear Nines talking to him. His voice soft, warm, like honey. “Gavin? Do you feel alright? Is something wrong?” he asked.

Gavin’s senses returned to him. With it came immense pain in most of his limbs, and definitely his ass. But he smiled. He looked at Nines and grinned tiredly. “Yeah,” he said, voice cracked. “I feel fine.”

Nines’ frown eased into a look of relief. “I was worried I’d done something serious. You were unconscious for a moment there,” he said, bringing his hands up to cup Gavin’s face.

“Shit,” Gavin said, barely managing a whisper. “Making me black out is pretty impressive. I’ve never been fucked so hard in my damn life.”

“Well, I hope it was good,” he said, rubbing his thumb over Gavin’s cheek. He leaned down to kiss him and Gavin returned it lazily, tongues meeting in a mess, lips wet with saliva. Gavin hadn’t noticed until then, but Nines was no longer inside him.

Nines’ lips pulled away and he stood slowly from the couch. His mind seemed to suddenly go someplace else, LED going yellow before returning to blue. “You okay, bot?” Gavin asked hoarsely.

A small hum, and Nines reached down into his discarded jacket. “Just returning some things to normal. I also needed to do a quick scan. Apparently my internal processors had a bit of a hard time managing with the state we were both in. I received an extensive amount of alerts,” he said, taking something out his jacket and returning to Gavin.

“Come here,” he said fondly. He brought Gavin’s wrists into his hands and unlocked them with the key. The cuffs opened and Gavin let out a quiet groan. His stiff joints finally moved from the spot they’d been fixed in. Nines rubbed Gavin’s hands. Then his wrists. Down his arms. It helped somewhat, and Gavin smiled gratefully.

Nines let go of his arms and moved down to his legs, starting at his ankles and working his way up to this thighs. His legs were also ridiculously sore, and the attention to his aching muscles was definitely appreciated. As Nines worked his way back up, Gavin met his gaze. He took a deep breath.

“I want you to stay.”

Nines stopped. He blinked and seemed to be trying to read Gavin’s expression, to get something from him. Gavin just shrugged. “You don’t have to. But I want you to stay. Tonight, or longer. I like having you here.” His heart raced. He hadn’t expected to be saying any of it, but there he was. He must’ve gone crazy. “I hate to say it, but I like when you’re around me, Nines. You make me… happier,” he admitted.

Nines stared at him. It was like he’d grown another head. Gavin didn’t blame him because he hardly recognized himself in that moment. He never talked about that kind of thing. Especially not with Nines. He was really making himself vulnerable and it was terrifying. But also exhilarating. There was nothing to hide, nothing to pretend about or shrug off or deny. His cards were on the table. The possibility of rejection staring him in the face. Or the possibility of something more.

Gavin took a deep breath, and waited for Nines’ response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we love kinks in this house  
> and we love leaving chapters on a mini cliffhanger  
> what will nines say i wonder ;)  
> as always find me on twitter @dirtyandr0id & look out for the next chapter (I know its been a while since ive updated because of other projects but this WILL BE UPDATED! i havent forgotten it  
> thanks for reading~


End file.
